the Unsinkable Ship
by DonnaSmith
Summary: Join 20 year old Averdiana Celeste Duran, a strawberry blonde blue eyed first class woman on an adventure of a life time. She finds true love on the Titanic and befriends some 2nd class people who turn out to be her best friends. Will it be strong enough for Avery Duran to survive the sinking along with her fiance? -Some facts may be inaccurate to make my fanfiction understandable.
1. Welcome to the Titanic

It was nearly 9 AM when the staff of R.M.S Titanic ship of Southhampton, England was getting ready to depart from the docks. People were waiting around the enormous ship as luggage was being lifted on board. A car was being lifted onto the ship, some people stared as they waited at the fine scene happening in front of them. They've never encountered a ship this size ever before. Rose Bukater and her family was in a car with their chauffeur driving them towards the ship, young Rose was helped out of the car and she looked up to the ship, examining the size.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauretania." Rose turned to Caledon, her fiancé. "You can be blase about some things, Rose, but not about Titanic. It's over a hundred feet longer than Mauretania, and far more luxurious." Cal stuck up for the ship with a disbelieving smile.

Meanwhile, in a nearby Ford t-model, Averdiena's family, the Durans were also emerging from the seats. She eyed her engagement ring that was shining so brightly in the sunlight. Averdiena was accompanied by her mother Fauna who was the most enthusiastic about her upcoming wedding once they arrived in New York. Literally when the ship had reached the dock, Avery'll be in her wedding dress and her parents had already let Jack Dawson, her fiancé pick out a tuxedo.

"We're to board this ship immediately," Avery's father, Arthur ordered of Avery and Fauna who smiled delightedly to him. "Er, father could I wait around for Jack?" Avery said with a pleading look. "Very well, darling. Don't get lost." He replied politely, walking his way towards the ship of dreams.

Avery was told that Jack was gambling for his tickets so he and his Italian friend could board too since Avery's parents weren't willing to pay them both 1st class tickets.

Jack shouted happily as he and Fabrizio were running towards the Titanic, avoiding bumping into people here and there and were hoping to catch Avery before her family boarded the ship. The two friends dodges some horses as they continued to sprint towards the ship.

Avery was flustered as she felt her arm being tugged on by Jack. She broke into a run which was very painful but she followed Jack and Fabrizio. "What took you two so long?" Avery asked but was heeded no reply. "Wait! We're passengers." They finally reached the ship's docking catwalk and showed the staff their tickets.

The trio entered the dazzling ship and were panting and catching their breaths as they all walked down the hallway. "We are the luckiest sons of bitches in the world!" Jack cursed cheerfully. Avery smirked at his use of language but waved it off.

Jack, Fabrizio, and Avery walked to the open deck and started waving goodbye to random strangers as the ship was finally starting to take off. "Give me some monay." Fabrizio called to the crowd as they waved. Avery glanced to Jack and then they glanced to Fabrizio. "That's not the point." Jack mentioned matter of factly. Avery wondered why even in the first place wave to these unknown people but she guessed it was a very exciting day for all.

"Goodbye, we'll miss you!" Jack yelled at the crowd. "Farewell!" Avery waved elegantly towards the crowd excitedly. "We'll never forget you!" Fabrizio spread his arms widely in a grande sort of gesture sincerely. After the waving of hands and hand holding onto hats were finished, passengers were scattering about to find their cabins.

Avery's cabin was located on the A Deck. She soon found it and saw her family unpacking some clothing and toiletries as she walked through the door. "How's Jack?" Fauna asked. "He's really happy to be here." Avery responded and sat on her newly claimed bed. "Are you?" Fauna asked. "Of course, mother. Why would I have agreed to come then? I could've easily lived with aunt Celeste." Avery reminded her mother who's mostly forgetful.

"Why don't you change into a casual attire? Your father's busy meeting the other first class men on board." Fauna suggested with a grin. "Casual, alright!" Avery cheered for joy.

Not too much later, Avery was changed into a shirt which was a bit ruffly at the shoulders and had a loose way about it at the end. The shirt had a white waist band around it and the shirt itself was pink. Avery's high heels remained the same and her strawberry blonde hair was all over the place. She didn't care what anyone thought about her fashion likes. She was eyeing the staff who were placing paintings around the room, vases, and jewelry cases on tables. She was exhausted from the lack of sleep of the night before because she was too restless about today to sleep.

"Mother, could I possibly lay down and relax?" Avery questioned in a light tone. "Of course, dear, just don't oversleep." Fauna knew Avery was tired from the way she sounded as she spoke.

Avery laid down on the bed she claimed earlier and threw off her silver high heels onto the floor and adjusted her head to the pillow to get comfortable.

Avery closed her eyes and started thinking of her hometown in America.

She was born in Louisiana on May 1st. She couldn't wait for her birthday it was oh so near.

Avery thought back to when she rode horses as a little child until she moved to Liverpool when she was ten years old because her father had some job offering then he got fired recently and the Durans were fascinated by the Titanic so they decided to return to America and they plan on living in New York where Jack and Avery could raise their children when the time came.

The dark begins to rise inside Avery's eyelids and she began to lose grip of reality and she snuck into a dream far from it.

(P.S.: This is a re-post, sorry for deleting it unintentionally. I will add a seventh chapter soon, promise!)


	2. Avery's Dream

As Avery drifted off to sleep, she saw colourful pictures in her mind's eye. Avery was dreaming of seeing the Statue of Liberty once more, herself in the wedding dress. Avery's dreams then turned south, she dreamed of receiving abuse from Jack. Slapping, hitting, and verbal. Avery did not wake up from this nightmare however.

She continued to sleep restlessly in her bed as she was fully aware of this new nightmare occurring...

 _Avery bounded down the stairs of the Titanic to the main floor. She was wearing her wedding dress which was a pale white colour with a bit of feathers and she was wearing crystal like heels as she stepped carefully on the steps where Jack waited for her at the bottom stair. "'Ello, Jack." Avery greeted him with a peck on his cheek._

 _Rose appeared by Avery's side with Cal at hers. "Hi," they greeted her. Avery responded with a little nod as everyone felt the ship shaking distinctly oddly. "Was that...?" Avery trailed off, taking a huge sigh. "Nothing can sink this ship, Avery." Jack reassured her coldly. "If you say so." Avery said in disbelief. Suddenly, there was water seeping through the main floor and a mental sound of shattering glass. Avery's leggings were soaked and her white dress grew damp as the water rose higher and Jack, Rose, Cal, and Avery lost their footing._

 _The water felt unimaginably cold._

It was next afternoon, and Avery was wearing a tank top with a grey knee cap length skirt. She was walking around the open deck with Fabrizio and Jack, heading to the hull of the ship. It was a sunny day and she could not thank the lord that her father was busy with a meeting today so she could wear whatever she liked today. The trio grabbed onto the railing and leaned over to have a look at the silky blue sea.

Then they gazed up at the beautiful blue sky. It was an exquisite sight to see for everyone. "Hey, look, look, look!" Jack suddenly outburst, pointing to the sea. "See it?" He asked Fabrizio and Avery. "A dolphin." Avery stated as she watched the grey sea creature swimming far away from the Titanic. "There's another one." Jack pointed in a different direction now. "See 'em?" He questioned. "Look at that one. Look, look, look at him jump." Jack caught Fabrizio's attention as a school of baby dolphins swam rapidly forwards. "Oh, hoo hoo." Jack cheered the baby dolphins onwards.

Jack grabbed onto a rope and Avery stepped onto a railing which was hard to balance on since she still had to wear those stupid silver high heels. She grabbed onto Jack's hand for balance as Fabrizio said, "I can see the Statue of Liberty already." He looked to Jack and Avery with a smirk as he pointed ahead. "Very small of course." He added as he noticed Jack and Avery squinted into the distance.

Without warning, Jack let go of Avery's hand as she now kept her balance by keeping a firm grip onto the railing. "I'm the king of the world!" Jack shouted, flailing his right arm in the air. "Whoo hoo!" Jack cheered wildly and Fabrizio tagged along. "Whoo!" Avery cheered as well as Jack then held onto nothing and pretended he was flying behind Fabrizio.

Avery tried not to let her dream faze her this morning but she was starting to get weary and suspicious of what it means. She decided she'd bring it up with Jack later because for now, they're having the time of their lives and Avery didn't want to be a spoil sport for all that mattered.

Jack, Fabrizio, and Avery decided they had enough of fun for a while and they walked around the front of the ship, chatting and telling stories. "I'm so happy for you two." Fabrizio told the engaged couple. "Well, thanks." Avery gave him an appreciative smile. "It's a real big deal when two friends get married." Fabrizio continued. That comment broke Avery into tears as her dream entered her mind involuntarilyy. "Avery, what's wrong?" Jack asked as Fabrizio stood back, confused what he could've said to cause her in tears. "Last night I had this dream which turned into a nightmare..." Avery began as Jack patted her back in reassurance. "And?" He encouraged her to tell on.

"I was in my wedding dress, descending the main staircase of the ship and all the sudden water started to rise and-and..." Avery was too teary-eyed to continue. "I think we can predict the ending." Jack said softly. "It was just a dream." He reassured her and Avery collected herself and wiped her tears away. She mentally cursed as she remembered the makeup would run after a sobbing fit. Fauna was sure to ask what happened.

Fabrizio had departed the couple as the day progressed. Avery and Jack were sitting on a bench still on the open deck as Jack was sketching a father and his daughter. Avery looked out into the sky. Tommy Ryan, a scowling young Irish emigrant, watches as a crew member comes

by, walking three small dogs around the deck. One of them, a Black FrenchBulldog, which Avery thought as among the ugliest creatures on the planet.

"That's typical. First class dogs come down here to take a shit." Tommy comments before inhaling a drag from his cigarette. To clear her mind, Avery thought a cigarette would do that quickly. "Ey, do you think I could have a cigarette?" She asked politely. "Sure," Tommy nodded and lit up another cigarette for her. Avery took the cigarette as Jack looked up to Tommy. She inhaled it deeply, immediately feeling the relaxing mood. "It lets us know where we rank in the scheme of things." Jack added on to Tommy's comment. He glanced to Avery shocked by her urge of a smoke because she's only a light smoker maybe that dream had really rattled her. "Like we could forget." Tommy said. "I'm Tommy Ryan," He introduced himself.

"Jack Dawson," He replied as he shook hands with Tommy. "Avery Duran." She said as Tommy took her hand and kissed it as a greeting. _He's nice_ Avery thought as she took another drag of her cigarette. Tommy went back to his spot and looked to Jack. "Do you make any money with your drawings?" No response, Jack was distracted by a woman who was walking towards the upper level's railing. Avery took notice of this. "Jack! No staring." She hit his shoulder playfully. "It's rude." She reminded him. "Forget it boy, you'd as like have angels fly out o' yer arse as get next to the likes o' her." Tommy told Jack as he continued to stare at Rose... _Rose?_ Avery thought in distress. "Good, cuz I'm his fiancee." Avery informed Tommy who frowned.

Rose took notice of Jack's staring and she looked confused as to why Avery was sitting next to him. Avery waved quickly and Rose nodded subtly in return.

It was nightfall as Jack and Avery lay on benches opposite of each other, each smoking a cigarette as if in sync. Fauna and Arthur Duran didn't mind how late Avery stayed up just as long as she was up next morning. "Look, you can see the Big Dipper." Avery pointed to the twinkling stars as she and Jack gazed upwards.

It was silent after that and it was good to be quiet for a change. The open deck was deserted after all.

Suddenly, there were high heeled footsteps and a quick gasping sound passing by the two benches. Immediately the couple sat up, staring after Rose. _What the?_ Rose thought as she and Jack continued to watch the rustled Rose.

She ran all the way to the front of the ship, hesitating as she watched the splashing waves of the sea.

Rose grabbed onto the railing and hoisted herself up, she got onto the other side of the railing, nearest to the icy cold waves below. Rose turned herself around, now looking at the blue water.

Rose was leaning forwards as Jack and Avery approached her. "Don't do it." Jack advised, reaching an an arm towards her. "Stay back." Rose ordered of them. Did she even noticed Avery? "Don't come any closer." Rose added. Ignoring Rose's orders, Jack took a few steps forward. "C'mon give me your hand, I'll pull you back over." Jack requested. "No!" Rose refused quickly. Avery was wide eyed and shocked, she didn't think Rose was at all suicidal, especially when they were aboard the Titanic. "Stay where you are!" Rose yelled over the loud crash of the waves.

"Rose, he's going to _help_ you." Avery growled impatiently behind Jack. "You know her?" Jack asked. "Long time friends." She nodded. "If you won't accept his help, I will help you." Avery added politely. "I mean it." Rose was saying to Jack, pretending Avery wasn't with him. "I'll let go." Rose threatened as Jack and Avery adopted looks of concern. Jack to a drag from his cigarette then threw it into the sea. Avery continued on with her cigarette as she watched what was to happen next. "No you won't." Jack said in an even voice. "What do you mean "no I won't"?" Rose asked, perplexed. "Don't presume to tell me what I will do and what I won't." Rose shrilled. "You don't know me."

"Well, you would of done it already." Jack pointed out. "You're distracting me, go away." Rose demanded. "I can't. I'm involved now- we're involved now." Jack glanced to Avery who looked like she was forgotten.

"You let go and I'm gonna have to jump in there after ya." Jack said, taking his jacket off and gave it to Avery to hold onto. "Don't be absurd." Rose commented. "You'd be killed." She added as Jack put one leg up on a black anchor to untie his shoes. "I'm a good swimmer." He said confidently. Avery was turning livid. Why was Rose being so stubborn, risking her fiance's life in the process of her own. She took a drag of her cigarette and pretended she was a mute.

"The fall alone would kill you." Rose pointed out. _Why would Rose even consider such a thing?_ Avery thought as she glanced to the floor of the deck. "It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. To tell you the truth, I'm concerned about that water being so cold." Jack said, taking a shoe off then untying the other. Rose glanced to Jack and he returned it. There were a few seconds of silence before Rose asked, "how cold?"

Avery then begun to pace back and forth still holding onto Jack's jacket, trying to not think about her dream. "Freezing." Jack replied knowingly. "Couple degrees over." He added. Jack finally took his other shoe off and stood up. "Have you ever been to Wisconsin?" Jack asked. "No." Rose was still perplexed. "Well they have some of the coldest winters around, and I grew up there,

near Chippewa Falls. Once when I was a kid me and my father were

ice-fishing out on Lake Wissota... ice-fishing's where you chop a hole in

the—" Jack was beginning to explain but was interrupted.

"I know what ice fishing is!" Rose snapped. "Sorry. Just... you look like kind of an indoor girl. Anyway, I went through

some thin ice and I'm tellin' ya, water that cold... like that right down

there... it hits you like a thousand knives all over your body. You can't

breath, you can't think... least not about anything but the pain." Jack said in depth. Avery looked over and shuddered at the very thought.

"Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after ya." Jack added sadly. "Like I said, I don't have a choice." Jack said, taking off his other coat. "I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the railing." He added pleadingly. "Get me off the hook here." Avery frowned at Rose and then stood beside Jack, giving that same pleading look to her. "You're crazy." Rose said. "The both of you." She added matter of factly. _Finally she sees me._ Avery thought in relief.

"That's what everybody says but with all due respect, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here." Jack said. Avery stifled a laugh. "C'mon, give me your hand. You don't want to do this." Jack said. "He's right." Avery added. Finally, Rose slowly and delicately grabbed onto Jack's hand and began to turn around. "Phew," Jack sighed in relief as Rose fully turned around. "I'm Jack Dawson," He introduced himself. "Rose Bakuter." She replied shakily.

"You already know me." Avery said calmly. "Jack's my fiancé by the way." She informed Rose. "C'mon." Jack was about to lift her up from the railing before her dress got in the way as she attempted to step. Before anyone could blink, Rose slipped from the railing as Jack leaned in to grab her hand in time.

Avery heard Rose scream in fear as she turned her back on the scene, not wanting to witness any of it. "C'mon." Jack was saying. Nearby, members of the staff heard the shrieking screams. "Please help me!" Rose said. "C'mon, I've got you." Jack reassured her as Rose flailed about. "I won't let go." Jack said quietly. "Now pull yourself up." He advised. "C'mon."

Jack grunted as he helped Rose up and onto the railing. "C'mon."

Jack grabbed onto Rose's arms as she was closer to safety, he finally pulled her over and they both landed on the floor, Jack was hovering over Rose as the staff came nearer. Avery threw her cigarette into the sea. "What's all this?" Rowe, a staff member asked and Jack gave Rose some space as she quickly panted for air.

Rose was breathing deep shaky breaths as the staff eyed Jack's coat and shoes strewn onto the floor while Avery stood inside a shadow to not be spotted. "You stand back. Don't move an inch." Rowe instructed, pointing to Jack who stood up. "Fetch the Master at Arms." Rowe ordered.

Soon, Rose was wrapped in a blanket provided by the staff and Jack was being handcuffed. Avery stood beside him. "But he didn't do anything!" She protested, the staff ignored her, thinking this 1st class girl was crazy enough to even be near him. "Completely unacceptable." A somewhat 30 year old man told Jack with a scold. "What made you think you could put your hands on my fiancee?"

"Some nerve." Avery scoffed silently. Jack's eyes landed on Rose. "Look at me, you filth!" Cal requested, shaking Jack once forcefully. "Cal." Rose said calmly. "What do you think you were doing?' He asked Jack again. "Cal..." Rose repeated.

"Don't call my fiance filth!" Avery snapped, capturing the attention of Cal. "You, marrying this filth! I've seen you around the a deck, missy." Cal returned hotly. Rose stood up, nearing Cal. "Cal! Stop, it was an accident." Rose insisted. Truly if it were an accident, why put Jack through all the fuss? "An accident?" Cal repeated in disbelief. "It was." Rose continued. "It's stupid really. I was leaning over and I slipped." Rose explained which pursuit awkward silence as Jack gave a confused look. "I was leaning over to see the uh-uh," Rose was stumbling for the word as she looked to Jack. She made a spinning motion with her finger.

"Propellers?" Cal suggested. "Propellers." Rose nodded. "And I slipped and I

would have gone overboard... and Mr. Dawson here saved me and he almost

went over himself."

"She wanted to see the propellers." Cal announced to the staff. "Like I said, women and machinery do not mix." Gracie, an older staff member said. "Was that the way of it?" The Master at Arms asked Jack expectantly. "Yeah, yeah that was pretty much it." Jack replied honestly as he could. "Well the boy's a hero then. Good for you son. Well done." "So it's all's well and back to our Brandy, eh?"

Jack had his handcuffs off as Cal glanced back to Avery with a smile then turned to look at Rose with concern. "Look at you. You must be freezing." Cal said, rubbing Rose's back to give her some warmth. "Now, perhaps a little something for the boy?" Gracie asked to Cal, gesturing over to Jack with his head. Jack and Avery were walking towards Jack's clothes, unaware. "Of course," Cal agreed, eyeing Avery. "Uh, Mr. Lovejoy, I think a twenty should do it."

"Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?" Rose asked, incredulously. "Rose is displeased," Cal stated with a smirk. "What to do?" Cal asked as Jack put on his coat. "I know." Cal added to that. "Perhaps you two could join us for dinner tomorrow evening." Cal approached the couple with his staff. "To regale our group with your heroic tale." Cal offered.

Avery and Jack exchange wary glances. "Sure." Avery replied for both. "Good. It's settled then." Cal added and he and the staff turned away. "This should be interesting." Cal commented as Rose continued to stare at Jack and Avery before turning around to join the men. Out of ear shot, Jack whistled to Lovejoy. "Can I uh- bum a smoke?" Jack asked Lovejoy turned around and walked forward. Lovejoy presented a pack of cigarettes to Jack. He took one and stuck it behind his ear and the other in his mouth. "You'll want to tie those." Lovejoy glanced at Jack's shoes. "Interesting, the young lady had slipped so mighty all off the sudden and you still had time to take off your jacket and your shoes.

Lovejoy smiled knowingly and walked away. Jack and Avery stared after him.


	3. Gift

Jack led Avery back to her stateroom to assure she returned safely. Avery fretted that she smelt of smoke but Jack told her that her parents would've found out anyways. "Well, thanks for saving Rose." Avery curtseyed. "I couldn't just let her do that." Jack replied. "See you at the dinner?" Avery questioned expectantly. "Yes." Jack nodded. Avery leaned in for a goodnight's kiss and her heartbeat faster. "Night." She pulled away before knocking on her stateroom door. "Goodnight." Jack waved as he went down the hallway.

The door opened and Fauna was staring at Avery with a worrisome expression. "Averdiena Duran, where were you?" Fauna questioned as Avery got ready for bed. "Mum, no full names." Avery reminded her mother who looked sick with distress. "It is very appropriate for last names right now! Where were you!?" Fauna shouted, startling Avery, causing her to drop her nightgown onto the floor.

"I was out with Jack, talking to Rose." Avery semi lied. "If that's all, why do you smell of smoke?" Fauna asked, her temper rising. "I-uh," Avery was ashamed of herself for her bad habit but she couldn't cover it up this time. "We smoked. Okay, Jack and I smoke." Avery said the truth bitterly. Fauna's eyebrows furrowed. "Arthur, your daughter's been smoking!" She yelled, walking to her and Arthur's room.

Avery sighed and didn't bother changing to her night wear, she plopped down on her bed and quickly slept heavily.

The next morning, Jack, Avery, and Rose walking around by the edge of the ship. Rose was getting to know Jack better while Avery was smoking her stress from last night away. "Well, I was on my own since I was fifteen. Since my folks died." Jack was telling Rose as Avery began to remember all this. "I had no brothers or sisters. We're close knit on that side of the country. You could just call me a tumbleweed blowing in the wind..." Jack continued. He held his leather bound sketchbook in one hand and Avery's hand in the other. Rose was wearing a white and gold dress and Avery was wearing a leathery lilac dress with a purple waistband. "Well Rose, Avery." Jack glanced to the two women. "We went a mile around this deck. We chatted how great the weather's been and how I grew up. I reckon that's not why you came to talk to me." Jack stated to Rose.

Avery watched curiously.

"Mr. Dawson, I." Rose began. "Jack." He corrected her, not caring about formal titles. "I want to thank you for what you did. Not just for pulling me back but for your discretion." Rose said kindly. "You're welcome." Jack responded. "Look, I know what you must be thinking, poor little rich girl. What does she know about misery?" Rose says in doubt as the trio came to a sudden halt.

"No." Jack replies quickly. "No, it's not what I was thinking. What I was thinking was what happened to this girl that she had no way out?" Jack said honestly. "Well I-" Rose began. "Go on," Avery encouraged. "Well it was everything. My whole world and the people in it. And the enricher of my life...plunging ahead and me, powerless to stop it." Rose reached her hand out to Jack, showing him the engagement ring. Avery glanced to it in shock. "God, look at that thing." Jack exclaimed, taking Rose's hand to examine the ring.

"You would've gone straight to the bottom." Jack commented. There was a moment of silence as Avery threw her cigarette into the sea. "500 invitations have gone out. All the Philadelphia society will be there. And all the while I feel I'm standing in the middle of a crowded room, screaming at the top of my lungs and nobody can hear me, no one even looks up." Rose explains the problem.

"Do you love him?" Jack asks. "Pardon me?" Rose glowers at Jack as if he were dirt. Avery silently scowls. "You love him?" Jack repeats his question, not noticing the way Rose stares daggers at him. "You're being very rude. You shouldn't be asking me that." Rose added furiously. "Well, it's a simple question, do you love the guy or not?" Jack asks more clearly. Rose scoffs and glances away. _Why does Jack even care?_ Avery thought in distress.

"This is not a suitable conversation. It's like asking if you love Avery." Rose pointed out. Avery smirked to Rose as she lit another cigarette. "Why can't you just answer the question?" Jack said impatiently. Rose begins to laugh suddenly and walks away, but not too far. Jack and Avery follow. "This is absurd." Rose exclaimed. "You don't know me and I don't know you." Rose said matter of factly. "And we are not having this conversation at all. You are rude and uncouth and presumptuous. I am leaving now." Rose concluded, stretching out her arm to shake Jack's hand. "Jack, Mr. Dawson. It's been a pleasure. I sought you out to thank you and now I have thanked you." Rose and Jack shook hands friendly. "And you insulted me." Jack pointed out. Avery frowned as she inhaled from her cigarette. "Well you deserved it." Rose said with hesitation. "Right." Jack said. "Right." Rose agreed. The hand shake lasted too long for Avery's liking. "I thought you were leaving." Jack reminded Rose after she chuckled once.

"I am." Rose replied surely. She turned around and walked away but then she turned to look at Jack again. "You are so annoying." She retorted. "Ha." Jack fake laughed. "Wait," Rose turned around again. "I don't have to leave. This is my part of the ship. You two leave." Rose pointed to the other side. "Ho oh, well, well, well. Now who's being rude?" Jack said playfully. Avery didn't move an inch and stood firmly in her spot. "Clearly her." Avery stated confidently. Rose laughed airily then snapped. "What is this stupid thing you're carrying around?" Rose swiped Jack's leather-bound sketchbook.

Rose flipped through the beginning of the book. "So what are you, an artist or something?" Rose asked. She continued looking through the drawings and moved farther away from Jack and Avery. "These are rather good." She complimented. Rose sat down on a lawn chair, Jack crouched down beside it as Avery looked over Rose's shoulder, spotting for any new of Jack's drawings. "These are very good, actually." Rose said.

Rose stopped at a drawing with a mother bottle feeding a baby in her arms. Avery, Jack, and Rose exchanged amazed glances. "This is exquisite work." Rose admitted silently. "Ah, they didn't think too much of it in old Pari." Jack mumbled. "Paris." Rose stated in awe. Jack had never mentioned Paris to Avery before and she'd thought she'll bring it up later.

Jack nodded to Rose. "You do get around." She commented, impressed. "Well, uh, for a person with limited needs." Rose started. "You can say it." Jack encouraged modestly. Rose landed on a drawing of a woman with no clothes on, smoking a cigarette. "Well, well, well." Rose said. "And these were drawn from life?" Rose asked curiously. Jack nodded subtly as a man walked by the trio, Rose closed the sketchbook quickly. "Well, that's one good thing about Paris, lots of girls willing to take their clothes off." Jack added after the man passed by. Avery scowled and glanced away as she took another drag of her cigarette. "Oh, and this lady..." Jack flipped to a page with an old looking woman with a ton of jewelry on. She looked mean and wary. "She used to sit at this bar, every night wearing every piece of jewelry she owned just waiting for her long lost love. They called her madame Bijoux. See her clothes are all mothy." Jack described the woman. "Well, you have a gift, Jack." Rose said breathlessly. "You do. You see people." Rose told him. "I see you." Jack said. "And?" Rose questioned. "You wouldn't've jumped." Jack stated knowingly.


	4. Servant

After the showing of Jack's drawings, Rose departed and so did Avery. Jack was left wondering what would happen at the dinner and if he'd be allowed to stay if they saw what he'd be wearing at the dinner table. Avery went to her stateroom to change for the magnificent feast with her newly acquainted friends.

"Avery, dear?" Arthur said thoughtfully after he heard the door shut. "Yes, father?" She replied, shrilly. "Behave at the dinner, will you?" He asked of her. How does he know? Avery thought with confusion. Maybe Arthur had friends who knew Cal or something? Avery kneeled down beside her trunk full of clothes and picked one out. She grabbed a dress with long sleeves, button front and gathered skirt finished with tucks at hem- it was red and said 'fancy' all over it.

For the shoes, she put on a heeled Beston and applied a light set of makeup consisting of the colour of the dress. She braided her strawberry blonde hair to the side with the fishtails style that was getting popular. Rose's family and Avery walks out of the room to where Jack and Rose were seen, spitting ungracefully across the ship. Jack was just hacking one when Rose notices them, tapping his arm, Jack turns around, startled.

There was a small dose of spit on Jack's chin when Rose started speaking. "Mother," Rose began, walking towards her family and Avery. "May I introduce Jack Dawson." She continued. "Charmed, I'm sure." Ruth, Rose's mother comments in detest. Avery smirks to Molly who's grinning because of the spit on Jack's chin. Molly finally points to her chin and then Jack knows to wipe the spit off. Rose was explaining how Jack and Avery were to marry and also explained the event in which happened last night where Jack, heroically saved Rose from almost drowning.

"Well, Jack it sounds like you're a good man to have around in a sticky spot." Molly said positively. Avery grinned as the dinner trumpets began to play, signalling it was almost mealtime. "Why do they always insist on announcing dinner like a damn cavalry charge?" Molly joked around, causing Avery and Rose to laugh. "Shall we go dress, mother?" Rose asked to Ruth. "See you at dinner, Jack, Avery." Rose called to them as she walked with her mother. "Uh, son?" Molly asked. Jack was staring after Rose as she and Ruth walked through the hallway. "Son!" Molly yelled. Jack raised his eyebrows towards Molly as Avery was trying to figure out what Jack was staring at. "Do you have the slightest comprehension of what you're doing?" Molly asked semi-politely.

"Not really." Jack replied honestly, glancing to Avery who was already dressed up. "Well, you're about to go into the snake pit." Molly informed him, then eyed Jack's outfit. "What are you planning to wear?" Jack gestured to his clothing in response. "I figured." Molly huffed. "Come here." Molly said. "I'll meet you there." Avery said before kissing Jack softly. He felt dazed as he linked arms with Molly who led him away.

Avery was waiting for Jack at the grand staircase in the A-deck and finally the steward opens the door, revealing a taken back Jack, he stares in awe at the splendour before them. "Jack," Avery greeted him, capturing his attention. She stands beside him. "Hello," He replies. "Beautiful, ain't it?" Avery questions. Jack nods once. Jack glanced up to the glass dome as he and Avery walked towards the staircase in the middle.

The engaged couple descend down the stairs quickly. Jack and Avery lean on one of the posts coolly, waiting for Cal and Rose. Secretly, Jack sees a couple passing by and tries putting an arm behind his back like a gentleman. "Hello." A random man greeted Jack and Avery who nodded in return with a smile. Avery spots Cal and Ruth nearing the grand staircase, chatting amongst themselves in linked arms.

Cal clearly glances at Jack quickly and then returns to his conversation with Ruth as Jack and Avery approaches. "She'll come along." Ruth was saying quietly to Cal as Rose eyed Jack and Avery from the railing of the hallway connected to the staircase. Jack was trying to get Cal's attention when he and Ruth walked over to a woman and Cal greeted her with a kiss on her hand. Jack was practising what he just saw Cal do when he and Avery noticed Rose at the top of the staircase.

Rose was wearing a burgundy dress with a gold flaky design around it and white gloves that reached her elbows. She was wearing red lipstick. Rose stared at Jack, entranced by his suite and slicked back hair with Avery at his side. Rose descended down the staircase elegantly and stopped before the couple. Jack kissed Rose's gloved hand and Avery frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I saw that in a nickelodean once, and I always wanted to do it." Jack said in a mumble with a smirk, still holding Rose's hand. Rose chuckled and Jack offered one arm to Rose and his other to Avery who refused. Jack pretended to walk like a high class and Rose laughed some more as they walked to Cal. "Darling, surely you remember Mr. Dawson?" Rose asked as Cal turned around. Avery smiled to Cal. Cal eyed Jack in shock. "Dawson! Amazing! You could almost pass as a gentleman." Cal commented under pressure.

Jack tilts his head subtly. "Almost." "Extraordinary." He adds. "And you look splendid, Avery." Cal says with a smile in return. Ruth obviously disagrees and glares to Avery before turning around with Cal. The five of them are descending down another staircase in harmony except Avery who craves a cigarette and holds a new grudge against Ruth.

Jack smiles as he glances around the A-deck with Rose linked to his arm. He could never possibly imagine this was real-according to Tommy but the stranger things have happened. "There's the Countess Rothes." Rose says, pointing to her. She wears a milky white attire and is talking to a man. "And that's John Jacob Astor..." Rose continues, Avery, Jack, and her turn around to see a man in a suit like Jack's with a short hair cut, shaking an older man's hand professionally.

"The richest man on the ship." Rose begins, turning to Jack, and Avery is left staring at the man in confusion. He? How could he be the richest man on the ship? "And his little wifey there, Madeline is my age and in a delicate condition." Rose tells the two. Avery, Jack, and Rose eye Madeline who stands next to John. "See how she's trying to hide it?" Rose asks. "Quite the scandal." Rose comments and Jack huffs in disapproval.

"Care to escort the ladies to dinner?" Molly asked, eyeing Avery and Rose suddenly. "Certainly." Jack says and links arms with her. "Sweet Pea? Sweet Pea?" Cal indicates Rose to follow. He nods Avery over and she links arms with him and Ruth on his other side, scowling, always scowling at her. They enter a fancy dinning room with white themed decorations.

Avery, Cal, and Ruth finally arrived at their table, Avery sat across from Ruth and ignored her evil stare, then Jack, Rose, and Molly approached the table in style. Jack kissed Ruth's hand in greeting. "Tell us of the accommodations in the steerage, Mr. Dawson, I hear they're quite good on this ship." Ruth asked Jack as they got settled at the table. "The best I've seen, ma'am," Jack replied courtly. "Hardly any rats." He added with a smile. The table erupted into light laughter.

"Mr. Dawson is joining us from third class. He was of some assistance to my fiancee last night." Cal interrupted the laughter. "Actually, he and his fiancee, Ms. Duran agreed to join us." He added coolly. Cal, glanced to Rose, cueing her to speak. "It turns out that Mr. Dawson is quite a fine artist," Rose complimented. "He was kind enough to show me some of his work today." Rose glances to Jack and then Avery who smiles at her.

"Rose and I differ our definition of fine art-" Cal cuts himself off as a waitor finishes pouring his tea. "Not to immune your work, sir." Cal adds and Jack waves it off. Jack eyes all the utensils beside his plates and leans towards Molly. "Are these all for me?" He whisper asks. "Just go from the outside and work your way in." She advises quietly. "He knows every rivet in her, don't you Thomas?" Ismay says finely, holding up his glass. "Your ship is a wonder, Mr. Andrews, truly." Rose says politely.

"Thank you, Rose." He replies. "How do you take your caviar sir?" A waitor asks to Jack. "No caviar for me, thanks. Never did like it much." Jack explains as the waitor hovers by him. Rose smiles towards Jack, along with Avery. "And where exactly do you live, Mr. Dawson?" Ruth asks friendly. "Well, right now my address is the RMS Titanic, after that I'm on God's good humour." Jack replies kindly.

"How is it you have the means to travel, Mr. Dawson?" Ruth then asks. "Well, I work my way from place to place. You know, tramp steamers and stuff; but I won my ticket on Titanic here in a lucky game of Poker. A very lucky hand." Jack responds. "All life is a game of luck." Gracie commented. "A real man makes his own luck." Cal said after taking a sip of his drink. Avery eyed him in respect but with a tad curiosity. "Right, Mr. Dawson?" Cal asked, glancing to Jack who snapped out of his daze. "You find that sort of rootless existence appealing, do you?" Ruth asks to Jack, raising an eyebrow.

Molly and Avery stared to Jack expectantly. "Well, yes I do, ma'am. I mean, I got everything I need right here with me; air in my lungs, a few blank sheets of paper, and my fiancee. I love waking up not knowing what's gonna happen, who I'm gonna meet, where I'm gonna wind up, just the other night I was sleeping under a bridge, now here I am, grandest ship in the world, having champagne with you fine people. I'll take some more of that." Jack was saying the half part with a mouth full of bread as he got more wine from the waitor.

"I figured life's a gift and don't intend wasting it, you never know what hand you're gonna get dealt. Take life as it comes at you..." Jack trailed off as Cal took out a cigarette when Avery was finally forced by her craving to take one out herself. "Oh, here you go, Cal." He threw a pack of breath mints at Cal who caught it in surprise. Ruth glared to Avery and her cigarette. "To make everyday count." Jack concluded. "Well said, Jack." Molly said with a nod. "Here, here." Gracie added. "To making it count." Rose said, raising her glass flawlessly. "To make it count." The rest of the table chanted, raising their glasses and all took a sip of their wine.

"Mr. Brown had no idea I hid the money in the stove!" Molly was laughing as she told her story. A trolly of desserts were being pushed by their table. "So he feels like celebratin' and he lights the fire." Molly continued making the table laugh so elegantly that Avery's slight chuckle was drowned out. "Next, it'll be brandy in the smoking room." Rose whispered to Jack. As if on cue, Gracie rose from his chair. "Well, join me for a brandy, gentlemen?" He asked, glancing to one side of the table. A sound of agreeing men could be heard as Rose continued whispering the next event to Jack. "Now they retreat into a cloud of smoke and congratulate each other on being the masters of the universe." Rose added jokingly.

"Thank you for the pleasure of your company." Mr. Andrews said with a wide smile, standing next to Gracie. "Mr. Dawson, you don't want to stay out here with the women, do you?" Gracie offers him to the brandy. "No thanks, I've got to be heading back now." Jack declines the generous offer. "Our business and politics wouldn't interest you anyway." Cal said, passing by Jack and eyeing Avery one more time. "Good of you to come." Cal said, turning around, throwing the pack of mint to Jack who pockets it. "Jack has to go?" Rose asks from the table. "Time for me to go to the other slaves." Jack says, holding a crumpled piece of paper in his hand then secretly hands it to Rose as Ruth looks over to see Jack kissing Rose's hand again.

Jack walks away from the dining table like a gentleman again as Rose continues to hold the yellow piece of paper. She glances up once, making sure no one's watching and then unfolds the piece of paper which reads: 'Make it count, meet me at the clock!' Ruth stares at Rose as she's reading this then turns her attention to Avery. "Er, I better get going." Avery announces and Ruth smirks to her as she rises from her chair. "Have you got cooking to attend to, servant?" Ruth snarls.

Avery gasps in surprise. "I am not a servant!" She snaps back. "I'd like to think you are." Ruth insists, making Rose glance at Avery. "I won't be taking this nonsense coming from you! I oughta catch up with Jack." She huffs and ungracefully runs up the staircase, just in time. "What was that note you gave her?" Avery asks in distress. "I told her to meet me at the clock. You should come with her." Jack replies, kissing Avery on the cheek. "I'll be there." Avery smiles and watches Jack leave the A-deck.


	5. Jack & Rose

At the clock, Avery and Jack were staring at it when Rose met up with them later, she took a breath then started up the stairs. They turned around at the sound and Jack asked, "so do you wanna go to a real party?"

Later, the trio make their way to the Third Class General Room and there's music being played with a lot of drums and violinists are present, adding to the music. Jack was dancing with a little girl Avery hadn't met yet and Rose was talking to a third class stranger. "What?" She asked over the loud pounding of the drumbeat and the clapping. The third class stranger man was speaking in another language Rose apparently didn't understand. "I can't understand you." She told the stranger. Rose then grabbed her drink and stopped clapping as Avery continued to clap to the rhythm.

Rose quickly sipped from the drink and then placed it back on the counter and watched Jack and the little girl dance to the beat with a wide smile on her face. Someone across the room fell and knocked over a table. Avery and Rose looked over and saw the man was getting assistance from his fellow peers. Rose chuckled lightly as the man drank from his whiskey again even after the fall. The song briefly ended and everyone applauded the musician.

They picked up a new song with a quicker tempo and everyone continued to dance while Jack and the little girl stood still. "I'm gonna dance with her now, okay?" Jack told her at eye level and gestured to Rose which made Avery grit her teeth. "C'mon," Jack gestured for Rose and Avery turned the other way. "What?" Rose asked, baffled. "C'mon." Jack repeated. "Come with me." He added, grabbing her hand, making her stand up and follow him. "Jack, Jack, wait. I can't do this." Rose insisted. "You're gonna have to get a little closer." Jack said. "Like this." He held Rose's waist and the little girl stared up at the two.

"You're still my best girl, Cora." Jack reassured the little girl. Avery ordered another drink and felt a bit dizzy, she thought maybe she oughta lay off her second beer because she doesn't need her parents to find out she's been drinking AND smoking. Cora smiled in relief as Jack and Rose started spinning around to the music. "I don't know the steps." Rose dictated seriously. "Neither do I, just go with it." Jack admitted knowingly. "Don't think." He added as the two spun around.

Meanwhile, Avery was wallowing in her own misery, the beat of the music too loud for her to comprehend and the noise was ultimately distracting from any effort to put into thought. She didn't want to be a party spoiler and leave it all. Avery could hear the distinctive yelps of excitement from Jack and Rose and she decided she's had enough.

Avery gulped down the rest of her second beer and made her way out of the room unsuspectedly.

Once she reached the Duran's stateroom, she immediately changed into her pyjamas and prayed nothing sparked between Jack and Rose. After all, Jack did propose to her and it would seem unreal of him to ditch Avery at a vulnerable moment such as this. "Mrs. Bukater was rude towards us for some reason..." Avery's mother trailed off as she saw Avery sitting in a chair at the vanity table as they walked in.

"Hello, mother, hello, father." Avery greeted them saucily. "Have you been drinking, young lady?" Avery's father asked accusingly. "It only takes an idiot to know." Avery snapped. "Averdiana Duran, go to sleep this instant. You are to be confined here for a whole day for insulting your father." Fauna gasped in shock. "I was going to bed anyways." Avery said lightly, not wanting to cause anymore trouble than she already was in.

"Goodnight." She added politely, crossing to her bed. She pulled the covers high over her head and felt mentally frustrated about Jack and Rose dancing but she brushed it off as nothing because there was one good reason they can't be more than friends. Rose was engaged to Cal and that's all that matter. She drifted off to sleep with Cal on her mind.


	6. Sunday Service

The next day which is Sunday means that the Durans and the Bukaters have church service in the first class dining saloon. Despite being confined to the stateroom, Avery is allowed to join her parents at the service since Arthur thinks it's the most important thing in the world. Avery dressed up in a lilac coloured dress with poofy sleeves and stuck with the silver high heels. She parted her strawberry blonde hair and applied a light set of makeup on her face.

It was soon time for the service and all first class passengers were in the middle of singing a song. The Durans and Bukaters stood in the same row. Captain Smith is leading a group in the hymn "Almighty Father Strong To Save." Cal stands next to Rose and Avery.

In the first class main staircase, Jack descends them, giving greetings as he passes people he met at the dinner yesterday. "Hello, Mr. Anders." He continues down the stairs and he can now hear the people inside singing. "Sir, you're not supposed to be in here." A steward by the entry informs him. "I need to speak with someone." Jack protests, trying to get inside. Cal glances subtly to the disturbance Jack has created. Around him, Avery and Rose keep singing, uninterrupted. "I was just here last night... don't you remember?" Jack reminded him. "No, I'm afraid I don't." He responded. "You're gonna have to turn around." "He'll tell you." Jack protested. "I just need to-" He gets cut off by an urgent sounding Mr. Lovejoy. "Mr. Hockley and Mrs. DeWitt Bukater continue to be appreciative of your assistance; they asked me to, uh-" Lovejoy presents a twenty dollar bill to Jack as a favour to the both of them. "They asked me to give you this in gratitude-" He shows Jack the money but it's his turn to get interrupted.

"I don't want your money, please, I just-" Lovejoy interjected; "and also to remind you that you hold a third class ticket and your present here is no longer appropriate." The singing could still be heard from the fist class passengers, Avery was having a good time singing, she smiled softly when she noticed Jack standing outside the door of the dining saloon, she refrained from waving to him because it would be rude not to pay attention as her mother would point out. "Please, I just need to talk to Rose for one second." Jack hadn't realized Avery was smiling at him and his attention was towards Rose. "Alright? Please." He continued and there was a tinge of whining to his voice, or frustration as he couldn't see why he wasn't allowed to talk to Rose. "Gentlemen, please see that Mr. Dawson gets back where he belongs and that he stays there." Lovejoy handed out the twenties to the stewards. "Yes sir." One of the stewards says loyally. He grabs Jack's shoulder lightly. "Come along, you." He orders of him. Jack takes one last look at the saloon before being escorted by the two stewards. The singing continues for a while longer until the song comes to an end.

Not much later, Jack has climbed his way up to the B-Deck, he walks casually, sneaking a glance at a man playing with his son, a spinning top has darted across the ship's deck; subtly, Jack steals a random coat off the lawn chair nearby and places the hat on his head all swanky like.

A/N: Sorry it's so short. I'm tired and I wanted to update it now.


	7. Sinking Dreams

"Now Averdiena, I shall expect you to return to our stateroom. Otherwise there'll be consequences, young lady," Arthur Duran predicts mercilessly. "You're kidding. What'll you do?" Avery demanded sternly. There could be many forms of punishment like not being able to see Jack or Fabrizio who in fact she should socialize with more frequently because he seems to lift her spirits. The Durans were dishing it out near the entrance of the saloon, Cal and Rose not too far and Cal was subtly eavesdropping as Rose spoke to her mother.

"We'll postpone the wedding forceully. Forbid you to interact with your friends. Hire a staff to monitor you closely." Arthur explained possible punishment all in a huff. Fauna on the other hand looked flustered. "You can't postpone Jack and Avery's wedding. That could be unhealthy for them. Arty, you are being too strict. Meeting's got you haywire again?" She pondered concernedly, meeting her husband's unfocused gaze.

"I'm fine. Go rekindle with Ruth and I will take a relaxing stroll on the open deck. Specifically the Hull. And if I even hear word of you, Avery, sneaking about, you won't be enjoying this voyage much longer." Her father promised warily.

Growling silently, Avery stormed away in a puff of anger and detest. She often wondered if her father had changed- and not in a good way. Maybe him being fired from his previous job had taken a turn for the worst? Was he angry at her for her decision to marry Jack? Bloody likely. Or was it? Avery's hypothesis turned shallow as she arrived at her stateroom. Was the Titanic voyage too much for her father to handle and the fresh air around them causing him to act differently?

Avery sat on the edge of her bed after entering the deserted room. Her dad liked Jack... she knew that. He treated him as if one of his own. After taking care of Jack for all so long, the Durans grew accustomed to him and made sure he always had something to eat, somewhere to crash if needed, and lively company to keep him from his dark side.

As Avery thought, she hoped nothing occurred between Jack and Rose, she briefly considered telling her mom of her suspicions.

Avery was very displeased with how this trip so far turned out. She had little to no time to explore the ship itself, or to meet other people besides the ones she already knew. Avery's thoughts turned toward Cal, wondering if he noticed her. A knock on the door took her by surprise and hurriedly walked towards it.

Her breathing quickened, as if the surprise had tired her some.

Opening the door slowly, she spotted Cal, her eyes widened, spooked by the sight of him. Avery was just thinking about him and that she thought was eerie that he was there. Shouldn't he be with Rose? He's a doll. Avery let slip in her mind. The silence was steering awkwardly, the heart in her chest beating superiorly as it had never before. "Oh- um, hi.." Avery finally greeted him with a welcoming smile. "Avery Duran, right?" Cal asked hesitantly. "That's what I go by," Avery merely grinned with a funny tilt of her head.

"Mind my asking of your presence?" She proceeded without commentary from Cal. "Mr. Duran appointed me to keep an eye on you," he responded.

"I don't- uh-er." The strawberry blonde stuttered, stepping closer to the man in front of her. "Sounds like you're on thin ice with your old man." Cal stated with a roll of his eyes. "All because I drunkenly called my parents idiots... and stayed out to late with the aroma of smoke," Avery explained her faults. "Idiots, huh? A classic." Cal barked a laugh, amused. Brushing past Cal with a cold glint to her bright blue eyes, Avery sprinted through the A-deck hall, up the stairs to the open deck. Breathing deeply in the fresh air, relentlessly hoping to spot Jack. To be honest, Cal creeped her out to point zero. She needed to cry in Jack's arms, or at least make him aware of how Cal had a hint of interest in the way he spoke and stared at her.

Unless she read him wrong? Highly doubted as Avery was an expert at telling if a boy seemed the least bit interested.

Cal had kept an eye on her after closing the door to the Duran's stateroom securely, he ran after the frightened girl. He indeed took an unusual liking to Avery. If only they could get better acquainted, if she wan't engaged to Dawson... they could have a chance. "Avery?" Cal said attentively and apprehensive. "Stay away... you're a stranger." She responded icily. "I know. We can change that; you, me. First class and a dinner," Cal offered kindly, his smile soft as Avery stared at him. A moment.'a hesitance, "why not. It's not like Jack would notice." She shrugged, her prejudice and assumptions about him had quickly gone away.

...

Bright and sunny as could be, Captain Smith, Rose, Ruth, Cal, and the Durans stride down the bridge by the chartroom. Cal ensured Avery was safely returned to her stateroom and was insightful her parents wouldn't know about her vast escape. The Durans joined them and Captain Smith for a mini tour, finding time to spend together rather than worrying about Avery who they trust to not disobey them.

"Anther ice warnig, sir.

This one from the "Baltic"." Harold Bride, one of the wireless operators of the ship informs Captain Smith, giving him the very Marconigram.

"Thank you, Sparks." Smith said politely, stuffing the message in a pocket, he momentarily nods reassuringly at Rose and the group. "Oh, not to worry." Smith smiles warmly to the Durans then to Rose and Cal.

"Quite normal for this time of year," he continued, unconcerned.

Rose remained unsure though feigned comfort across her features, humouring the captain as she was sure he had other things to worry about as well.

"In fact, we're speeding up. I've just ordered the last boilers lit." Smith informed everyone.

Ruth kept wondering where Avery was, usually when her parents were together, she was always there for an outing. Is it true then? Avery preferred to spend her time with boys and act snobby, letting her money overpower all her beliefs and dreams? That young lady needed a serious talking to. But on the contrary, Ruth thought it fun to witness Avery ruin her life.

Continuing along to the side of the ship, near the lifeboats, Rose, Cal, Ruth, Fauna, and Arthur eye the beauty, yet Rose is curious.

"Mr. Andrews, forgive me, I did this sum in my head, and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned..." Rose paused hesitantly. "Forgive me, but it seems there aren't enough for everyone on board." She concluded bracingly, wondering if there was some sort of inequality.

"About half actually..." Mr. Andrews admitted sombrely. "Rose, you miss nothing, don't you?" He added complimentary.

Arthur was envious of Rose, standing behind her, wishing she was his daughter. Fauna exchanged an impressed glance with Ruth who didn't mind her all the sudden. Rose didn't know how to perceive the comment.

"In fact, I put in these new type davits, which can take an extra row of boats here." Mr. Andrews said, proud of his work. He created a thoughtful gesture to the deck. "But it was thought... by some... that the deck would look too cluttered. So I was over-ruled." He continued without prompt.

"Waste of deck space as it is," Cal interjects, tapping the side of a lifeboat with the end of his fancy walking stick, clearly showing off. "On an unsinkable ship." He exclaimed confidently.

Why would it be called 'the Unsinkable Ship', then?

"Sleep soundly, young Rose. I have built you a good ship, strong and true. She's all the lifeboat you need." Mr. Andrews says reassuringly, walking ahead of Rose, catching up with the Durans, Ruth, and Cal.

"Just keep heading out. Keep onto the engine room." Mr. Andrew's voice grows distant as Rose's arm was pulled on by a shady man- Jack. He leads Rose away to the gym of the ship, they glance around cautiously, anticipating not to be seen by Cal, Ruth, or most importantly, Avery's parents who'd be sure to inform Avery of this strange occurance.

Speaking of young, lonesome Avery Duran, she was keeping true by her parent's demands and was writing fervently and eloquently in her diary she constructed herself. She was illustrating how she and Cal got on differently earlier, also included how she felt and wondered they'd fine together.

Avery poured her feeling about the dispute with her parents, complained how she and Jack hadn't kissed since the night before; suspecting they've become distant since he met Rose. Rose. She growled in her mind. Avery thought Rose less of a friend since her and Jack's eyes met.

Rose somehow... changed it was an evil, distasteful word Avery disliked.

She then wondered what adventures her parents were on.

She wondered wondered what adventures her parents were on. Mrs. Bukater probably alongside them.

Avery shuddered at the thought, closing her diary and stuffed it under her pillow which she rested her head comfortably as she laid down, her thoughts leaning to Cal and his adorable face.

The dream that submerged was not abiding Avery any justice from the last horrifying nightmare. Lately, that's all it was.

Avery was standing firmly yet elegantly at the Hull of the ship, again, wearing her wedding dress all so beautiful. She was next desperately clinging onto the thankfully sturdy railing, praying to God that she'd be spared along with Jack and Rose. Cal had already plummeted to his undeserved death.

Avery was aware of a newfound fond affection for Cal; the way he showed what love should really feel and not what it shouldn't. That man had real potential. Wedding dress flailing about, Avery glanced sadly to Jack, knowing this was destined the end of two great lovers.

"Don't let go," he said, tears evident. "We're goners." Avery responded quietly, barely audible over the crashes of the waves.

Though Jack was oblivious to Cal and Avery, Avery had caught into Jack and Rose at an instant.

Thinking about this, Avery looked around at Rose, her decision final.

"Averdiena, don't!" Rose demanded, clear over the water sounds.

"I'm sorry." She apologized for the hundredth time.

"I can't..." Were Avery's last words before letting go of the railing, dropping to the end of the ship.

Soon to join her parents and Cal.

With an unpleasant startle, Avery woke. Cold sweat surrounded her, body shaking subtly. Grimacing at the substance of sweat, Avery shot up from her bed, utterly grossed out and fearful.

She gathered her belongings for a highly anticipated shower. Her choice of attire being a turquoise V-neck shirt with a frilly, pink skirt, Avery was too distracted to care.

Back with Jack and Rose, they've entered the gym inconspicuously. "Jack," Rose began before he could close the door. Jack approaches Rose. "This is impossible. I can't see you," Rose insists, making a beeline towards the door. Jack grabbed onto Rose's arms before she could exit. "I need to talk to you." He says forcibly, managing to sound irritable as Rose stands close to the wall beside the door as Jack removes his hat. "Jack no. No. Jack, I'm engaged. I'm marrying Cal," Rose explained, her expression insincere.

Though she had her doubts; that was expected- she knew Avery must be going through hers by now.

"I love Cal." Rose added with a meek smile. A few seconds silence from both.

"Rose," Jack sighed slightly, raising both eyebrows plausibly. "You're no picnic, you're a spoiled little brat, even. But under that, you're the most amazingly, astounding, wonderful girl- woman that I've ever known. And-" He was interrupted by the very woman who was confused and disturbed why he was telling her this.

Jack loved Avery, no?

"I." Rose said. "No, let me try and get this out. You're ama-" Jack lost his nerve as they both stood in front of the window, the sunlight in Rose's red hair.

"I'm not an idiot," Jack states, his breath uneven as he jerks his hand confidently.

"I know how the world works. I've got ten bucks in my pocket. I-I've nothing to offer you and you know that." Jack rambles on. "I too, am engaged and am having second thoughts." He confesses. "I understand... but I'm too involved now." Jack inches closer to Rose, not shaking though audibly nervous.

"You jump, I jump, remember?" He reminds her.

"I can't turn away without knowin' you'll be alright." Jack insists, staring Rose in the eyes. "That's all I want." He gives a slight shrug. Rose analyzes Jack's face, intrigued. "Well, I'm fine. I'll be fine," she repeats, nervous by how close Jack had gotten, and shook up by how much he cares.

No wonder Avery likes him. Rose thought happily. "Really." She said with finality. "Really?" Jack arched his eyebrows curiously.

"I don't think so. They've got you trapped, Rose," Jack said, pointing in a random direction. "And you're gonna die if you don't break-free. Maybe not right away because you're strong. But sooner or later that fire I love about you, Rose, that fire is going to burn out." He said softly, caressing her cheek with a hand.

It was like a hypnotic trance staring into those mysterious eyes of Rose's.

He'd make it up to Avery- wherever she was.

He delicately dragged his thumb along her cheekbone and rested it there. Rose swallowed momentarily. "It's not up to you to save me, Jack." She said. "You're right. Only you can do that." Jack agreed heartily before Rose placed her hand atop his. "I'm going back," Rose insisted decisively, pulling Jack's hand away from her cheek.

"Leave me alone." She requested instinctively, finally getting away from him. Rose darted for the door, and slammed it, leaving Jack to watch her through the window.

His hand grazed the window briefly and he glanced to the floor miserably.

A/N: Please forgive me concerning the long wait! I recently lost access of my laptop so I apologize for any typos!

I have certainly noticed lots have people have enjoyed my story. And something's going up between Cal & Avery. We'll see how that turns out, and is Jack admitting he likes Rose, too?

I want to ask, what's so enjoyable about my story? Just wondering because I've never gotten this many reads before.


	8. Queen of the Ship

After a few minutes of brushing her hair, Avery examined herself in the floor length mirror, a mild frown on her face as she remembered her diabolical nightmare.

A soft rapping on the stateroom door sounded. She was hopeful it was her parents, she'd apologize and they'd reconcile. After opening the door, Avery's heart melted, it was of all people, Jack.  
He had an apologetic smile on that adorable face of his.

As of recent, Avery though any boy was adorable. Could it be the magic of the Titanic?  
"It's reassuring to see you, Jack," Avery said instantly, running up to hug him tightly.

She sensed they both knew their relationship was sinking. They could save it by admitting the truth.

"Where've you been?" Avery inquired after releasing the hug, taking a few steps back. Jack eyes Avery's outfit.

 _Turquoise and pink?_ He thought, surprised by the choice of attire.

"Ran into Cal, told me to tell you to meet him at the First class dining room," Jack informed Avery, suspicion in his eyes. "O-okay..." She stuttered, fearful. Jack walked over to Avery's bed, motioning her to sit next to him.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked as Avery plopped herself beside him, close as she could possibly get.

"Cal-... Cal, he asked me to a dinner. As friends, presumably," Avery hesitated, wincing. "No, you can't attend." Jack said all too quick. "If you do... I couldn't-wouldn't marry you." He added honestly.

Why would Avery consider such a thing? Who would even find Cal... _attractive_? Poor Rose.

"I love you, Jack," Avery said affectionately.

Jack would respond to this soon, he still had to sort out his thoughts. Avery and Cal? Not in a lifetime! He was nowhere near her type considering she apparently loved Jack. He shook the thoughts off and paid attention to Avery, his heart's priority.

Leaning towards the beautiful blonde girl, Jack kissed her lips, softly yet with obvious passion. He placed his thumb on her chin and his index finger under it.  
The kiss lasted unusually long, Avery was able to thread her fingers through Jack's dirty blonde hair.

As if overwhelmed by the sudden romance, Avery's eyes sprung tears, uninvited ones at that. Jack gently pulled away, cupping her chin with feeling.

"What's the matter?" He questioned, the couple stuck in a staring competition. "I keep having nightmares," she started, evidently distant as she reflected back to them.

"A new nightmare?" Jack needn't humour Avery to be honestly concerned. "Only another- and the funny thing is is that I ended up with Cal. The ship was literally sinking this time, vertically in fact." Avery told him, her tears uncontrollable.

"Averdiena, the ship won't sink. I know it, put your fears at rest and we'll get to our wedding with a little bit of strength." Jack said truthfully, his eyes never leaving Avery's.

"I trust your word," Avery said calmly, her fingers wiping her own tears away as Jack let go of her chin.

The door to the stateroom opened, her parents entering. "Shi-" Was all Avery could say before her parents noticed Jack and Avery.

"Averdiena, how could you?" Arthur scolded, seeing the couple there. "Father, it's not what it looks like," she protested without hesitation.

"And to think you were going to curse at us!" Fauna yelled, upset by her daughter's recent behaviour. "Please... mother, father... I'm sorry." Avery told her parents sincerely and quietly.

Jack remained beside Avery, silent as a mute.

"Alright. Avery, I've been strict to you lately. I am still getting over about being canned," Arthur admitted shyly, sitting on one of the chairs at the table of the living room that was facing Avery's bed.

"Oh," Avery pondered out loud, sympathetic. Her father was a coal miner back in England. He got appointed there from his old job back in Louisiana. Arthur was very fretful if he would be allowed back in that coal mine.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Arty." Fauna said reassuringly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as Jack and Avery watched, smiling fondly.

"Let's go, shall we?" Avery questioned Jack because it seemed that her parents deserved time alone.

"Avery, thank you." Fauna had heard the question to Jack and it felt like all Avery's trouble had subdued for the meantime.  
Jack got up from the bed, offering his hand to Avery. He had a smile and an impish raise of the eyebrows.

Taking his hand, Avery glanced to her parents, Fauna's chin resting on Arthur's shoulder who looked a little less tense with Fauna at his side. Avery bounced in her step before slipping on her usual silver high heels and then her walk returned to normal. Jack opened the door and held it for Avery and then followed her out.

"Oh- are you sure you want to wear that?" Jack asked before he closed the door, eyeing Avery's bizarre wardrobe choice. "Right. Wait here and I'll change into something sensible," Avery looked down at her clothes, loathing them.

She gave Jack a peck on his cheek as she returned to her stateroom, closing the door behind her.  
Jack leaned on the wall opposite the door as he waited for his fiancée to redress.

Avery saw that her parents were talking, sitting across from each other at the small, square table. "That was quick," Arthur commented, trying to sound jokingly. "I've realized what I was wearing." Avery responded lightly, emotionless as not to inflict her father with anguish any further.

She took her high heels off, heading for the dresser in the room. She picked out a dark golden dress that didn't have any sparkles. She also got out a hat as the afternoon sun was not yet set but nearly at sundown. Avery rushed to the bathroom, changing into her new outfit instead of her crazy, unmatched clothing of pink and turquoise.

•••

Soon enough, Avery was in her golden dress, her high heels now matching the colour. She bid her parents goodbye and promised she wouldn't be out past curfew.

Avery opened the door, hat in her hands. It was a pure white floppy hat much like the kind her friend- friend? Rose wears. Avery was sure she copied her fashion but it was favourable.

Jack whistled, impressed by her new choice of outfit, noting the odd colour teal on her lips. She also had a heavyset of golden eye shadow. Was that her favourite colour?

"You look stunning," Jack commented finally, bowing appreciatively. "Thanks, Jack," Avery acknowledged as she locked the door to the stateroom before turning around. She and Jack ambled down the hallway. "Where are we going?" Avery asked curiously.

"You'll see." Jack responded casually, taking Avery's hand in his. The couple continued to walk until they saw the stairs that led up to the open deck.

The sun was covering the ship in gold. Everything was pleasant to the eye, all shimmering elegantly. There was a distinctive feeling of freedom and eloquence in the air.

They spotted Fabrizio leaning against the railing, not quite at the front but off to the side, seemingly staring down at the sparkling blue sea, possibly searching for dolphins.

"Hello, Fabrizio," Avery greeted her friend cheerily. "Ah, hello, I was just going to go back to the D-Deck." Fabrizio informed them, retreating back into the ship. He quickly disappeared before the couple could speak to him or call him back. Jack and Avery stood at the bow of the ship, gazing towards the beauty of the sea. The intense breeze tousled their hair. The sun was lowering over their heads gradually; Avery pondered about their upcoming wedding, hoping it'd be what she always wanted. "Gimme your hand," Jack requested suddenly. Avery placed her hand in his swiftly, still staring up above at the sun. Jack grabbed Avery's other hand as the two smiled gracefully at each other. "Now close your eyes," he instructed softly. Hesitating as she heard the order, Avery analyzed Jack's face. "Go on," he prompted encouragingly. "Step up," Jack said, helping her onto the bow of the ship as he held her arm steadily. "Hold onto the railing, keep your eyes closed. Don't peek," Jack requested, standing behind Avery and watched from the corner of his eye to ensure that she wasn't disobeying him. Avery clutched the top railing, the coldness of the sea grazed her knuckles as she heard the waves caused from the ship. "I'm not," Avery reassured Jack, the breeze shifted the bottom of her dress aimlessly. "Step up on the rail," he said next. Avery was left unsure but she followed Jack's instructions. "Hold on. Hold on," he told her as she stood on the first rail and grabbed the very middle of the bow. "Hold on. Keep your eyes closed," Jack repeated and Avery let out a halfhearted giggle, somewhat frightened of the chance she should fall. "Trust me?" He asked beforehand. "I trust you," Avery reciprocated gingerly, her blue eyes sealed shut.

Soon, Jack extended Avery's arms out wards as the ship continued forth, making progress to America. Avery could feel the discreet exuberance as she stood there on the bow of the Titanic. It was something Avery never imagined! It was almost as though she was sailing with the ship. As if she was Queen of the ship. "Alright, open your eyes," Jack allowed and Avery was aware his hands were on her stomach, ensuring she wouldn't be imbalanced. Avery opened her eyes, stared out into the everlasting currents of water. She was breathless as she took sight of the blue and pink view as it reflected the sunset. "I'm flying, Jack," she whispered, astonished by this experience as the wind continued to play with their hair. It was a magical time as Jack entwined his fingers with Avery's, he rested his chin in the crook of her neck as the couple watched the endless blue. Jack eventually retracted Avery's arms to her sides and they stared into each other's eyes for a moment that seemed to last for eternity.

Their noses brushed briefly before sharing a tender kiss. Avery raised her hand to the back of Jack's head, threading her fingers through his flawless hair, pulling him closer to her. The two kissed passionately as the sun continued to set, Jack wrapped an secure arm around Avery to make sure there'd be no accidents.

•••  
After the couple shared countless kisses, they returned to Avery's stateroom on the A-Deck. She closed the door after she and Jack entered. "Mother? Father?" She called loudly to acknowledge if they were present or not. No answer so that must mean they were off somewhere. Probably prancing around with the Bukaters. There were various vases of flowers decorated amongst the room, a wide dressing mirror set on the wall and many places to lounge on. The bed occupied by Avery was dressed in a pure white duvet, sheets, and pillows. She kept her luggage aside it and there was another room where her parents slept. "Will this light do?" Avery inquired. "What?" Jack returned, bluntly confused. "Don't artists need good light?" Avery pondered brightly, watching as Jack eyed the table that held respectable valuables of the Durans. "That is true but I am not used to working in such horrible conditions," Jack responded, imitating a French accent which caused Avery to giggle at the attempt.

There was a moment's silence between the two as Avery was decided. "Jack, I want you to draw me like one of those French girls," she said, nervously flustered by her rash choice. "Wearing this," she added spontaneously, crouching before her suitcase and brandishing out a Savoy-Aosta Emerald Necklace, a spectacular early 19th century emerald and diamond necklace.

It really brung out her eyes. "Alright," Jack agreed, taken aback that she was willing to show her skin before their wedding. She holds up the chain in her hand, showing Jack the piece of jewelry she favoured. "Emeralds. Very classy," Jack commented kindly. Avery placed the diamond necklace into Jack's hands and he examined it closely. "Wearing _only_ this," she justified, amused. Jack casted her a slaphappy expression but he wasn't impelling to contravene if she was comfortable with exposing herself, then he was too. Avery unclipped the glittering golden hair piece from her beautiful, long wavy hair. Jack dragged a red velvet davenport in the center most area of the sitting room. He rearranged the pillows that were a deep red colour-crimson to be exact. Jack created a pillow rest for her head. He brought out his artistry tools. Jack was sharpening a carving knife as Avery returned to the sitting room wearing nothing but a silky red robe. Jack glanced up at her, interested at the sight of Avery. She twirled the rope tauntingly as Jack leaned on the table as he was readying to draw the picture of his fiancée. Avery approached the small table timidly, mentally shocked at herself for this upcoming event. "I'll expect that I be drawn respectfully in an authentic style," Avery requested, unclothing herself swiftly. She was aware the robe had landed onto the floor, crumpling around her. Jack scanned her naked body awkwardly. "Go on the bed- the couch," he ordered her, stuttering at the graceful sight of her. "Go, lie down," he prompted, momentarily glancing away from her as she walked to the velvet davenport and laid down elegantly on the couch. "Tell me when it looks right," Avery suggested helpfully, placing her arm on the back of the chair then resting it on her side. "Yeah- put your arm the way it was,"  
Jack implored softly. "Put that other arm up. Right by your face there," Jack added smartly, picturing the position in his mind. Avery clasped the back of the rhinestone encrusted pillow with her slim fingers, each one in an stylish position. She curled her hand by her temple as requested. "Now, look at me. Try to stay still," Jack advised, propping his sketch book on a leg as Avery smiled graciously. Jack huffed as he enticed himself with his sketch book, glimpsing up at Avery's nudity as he begun to capture her image onto the paper, furrowing his brows, concentrating.

Avery could hear the scratching sounds of the pencil moving as Jack's eyes kept flicking at her, up and down as the artist proceeded his progress. "So serious," Avery retorted playfully, puckering her lips childishly. Jack grinned widely, taking another gander at her as he drew the details of Avery's features and hair. Jack whipped his head to gander at her again, his green eyes bright under the brightly lit sitting room. Not too later, Jack created progress so that he was now drawing her intricate emerald diamond necklace, he squinted just to be accurate. Anon, Jack looked up to Avery to focus on the detail of her hands, emphasizing the the shadowing and the diamond ring on her finger. "Just relax your face, no laughing," Jack added wisely, drawing the shape of her stomach next. Avery sighed nervously as Jack's eyes wandered from place to place, making sure the drawing matched the real life girl on the davenport. Jack used his fingers to even out the shading on certain areas of the sketch.

Avery stared expressionless at Jack, blinking seldom as she could.

A/N: Sorry for not updating regularly, I plan on writing more sooner.


	9. Iceberg Scare

When the sketch of Avery was completed, she was fully clothed in a dark blue dress that was very ruffly in various places which was accompanied by her crystal high heels. She stood by Jack's side as he dated the sketch which she was impressed by. It was the most realistic piece of art she saw in her 20 years of living. Jack blew the eraser remains off the paper as Avery rested her diamond bound ring on one of his shoulders as she studied the sketch wearily. Jack closed the sketchbook he used and handed it to Avery who smiled endearingly. "Thank you," she said appreciatively as she grabbed the sketchbook meant for that drawing exclusively. Leaning in, she kissed Jack's lips passionately as they held the explicit drawing, never wanting to tear apart. Avery sadly pulled away and walked towards her suitcase by her bed. She stowed the secret drawing into the suitcase safe and sound. Or at least she hoped. She kicked the large luggage under her bed so no one would go snooping there.

...

Not too much later, the night has befallen over the Titanic as it made remarkable progress to New York where it has been scheduled to let off its passengers.  
A meteor flew through the starry night sky as Captain Smith watches the scene before him, hypnotized in a trance by the natural beauty that nature has presented him. He stood on the bridge facing outward of the ship as Lightoller, one o the Second Officer joins him on viewing the illuminated sky.

"Clear," Captain Smith stated observantly as his piercing blue eyes reflected from the light of the sea. "It is. I don't _ever_ think I've seen such a flat calm," Lightoller commented happily. "Like a mill pond. Not a breath of wind," he added thoughtfully, chuckling as he stared at the glass like sea. "It will make the bergs hard to see. With no breaking water at the base," Lightoller made Captain Smith aware of a possible eventuate due to this significant sight. Captain Smith dropped his gaze, picking up his spoon that was sitting in the cup of tea he held a plate upon. He used it to dip the lemon slice further into the cup, increasing the flavour so it wouldn't render dull. All that could be heard was the clinking sounds as Lightoller glanced towards him. The captain was afraid this might be true. "Well, I'm off," he announced, disregarding his untouched tea and turned slightly to the Second Officer. "Maintain speed and heading, Mr. Lightoller," he instructed softly. "Yes sir." He replied abidingly, not wanting to cause any trouble as he had his doubts.

...

Jack was standing before an opened window. He was looking down at the dusk waters below, lost in his thoughts. He barred his arms over his chest as he realized he had gotten cold while admiring the view from Avery's stateroom. Though it was just yards of waters it truly made a difference. He stepped away from the window when he couldn't take in anymore cool air and started rubbing his hands together, attempting the warmth back into them. Avery emerged from her parent's room as she used her mother's makeup to ready herself for an outing. Jack stared at her as he had out the window. "It's getting cold," he told her informatively. Suddenly, a knock sounded from behind the shut door. Avery's parents were furious. A rumour has got out that Avery was spending time with Cal at this moment instead of Jack. None of the three could be found and that was alarming for the Durans. Ruth was off to find her Rose who hasn't been in the know of Cal and Avery. Avery had been avoiding Cal and this was surely to be one of his ways to effect Jack and Avery's wedding. "Averdiena!" Arthur yelled, distraught and downright disappointed with his daughter's behaviour as of recent. He'd never expect his daughter to be the one to fool around with multiple men. That was not the ways of Avery Duran. She was thought out to be a respectable, darling little girl. "Oh, crap," Avery breathed silently and Jack grabbed her hand as he knew very well she was on thin ice with her parents. He wanted her to enjoy the voyage as much as he. There was no way he'd let anyone spoil it for his beloved. The two sprinted hurriedly across the room. Fauna and Arthur entered most vigorously. "My drawings," Jack whispered worriedly which Avery ignored as she was too occupied with escaping from her parents. Fauna and Arthur were left confused as they sure they heard faint voices. They glanced around, seeming everything was pristine as they left it before. Avery led Jack to another room used for storage and thing that were unused. She opened the door in that unit which fortunately went out into the hallway. Avery called it 'the Secret room'. Arthur and Fauna strolled to the sitting room, having doubts about Avery and whoever she was apparently with being there at all. Fauna blinked rapidly, distressed. "Whatever happened to our sweetie?" She used the nickname for Avery when she was upset with her or proud of her. This meant she was severely upset.

Avery and Jack strode down the well lit hallway, embellishing in their lax getaway. They continue on down the hallway as Fauna and Arthur open the main door of their stateroom. Avery instantly hears this. The engaged couple turn their heads to see Avery's parents fuming that she was out with Jack this late and not accompanied by them. They increased their pace, not wanting to deal with their lectures. Avery grunted, flustered as she realized her parents were following suit. She and Jack bursted into a agile run. Avery was never lithe- especially in her dress and very much appreciated high heels so this task was not at we ease or comfort for that matter. Down the corridor, Jack and Avery spurted wildly, basically gliding across the floor as they could not properly distribute their current celerity. "Wait, wait, wait!" Avery requested to the Operator once approaching the elevator. "Wait, wait, wait!" Jack also pleaded as two passengers exit the elevator. Avery stepped inside the elevator and the operator slide the door shut. "Down, down!" Avery yelled bossily. "Now, hurry!" Jack added loudly as Fauna and Arthur were briskly making progress closer to catch them as they had important enlightening words for them. "Quick, hurry!" Avery pressed and soon the elevator began to descend. Arthur and Fauna reached the elevator seconds later. Avery and Jack gazed up at them and Avery raised her middle finger at them randomly and their faces contorted abhorrently. Avery was definitely receiving serious punishment for that obscene physical action.

"Averdiena! You better-" Fauna began and Jack chuckled, causing Avery to as well. The two disappeared from view as the elevator sank lower. Arthur and Fauna sprinted down the corridor and down the stairs they climbed and soon the elevator allowed Avery and Jack out. "Sorry," Jack apologized to an unknown passenger as he and Avery stumbled out the elevator, bumping into the man. The two giggled as Avery's parents continued down the stairs. "We should've waited for the elevator," Arthur complained, huffing as they walked down the stairs one by one painstakingly.  
Another set of stairs took Avery and Jack to the F-Deck. They reached the bottom eventually as a man pushed a utensils trolley along. Jack had thrown himself against the wall and Avery took a sharp turn around the staircase, swinging herself down the nearest hallway. Jack crashed into the trolley and spilled a few objects over. He helped the man replace the misplaced items briefly as the two continue to chuckle as they had fun escaping from Avery's frustrated parents. They entered through a pair of doors and landed on the wall opposite it. They leaned on it, laughing all the while.

Meanwhile, Arthur and Fauna were on the E-Deck and ambled towards the elevators. They saw one available but it was taken therefore they couldn't go on.

On the F-Deck, Avery was still chuckling uncontrollably. Jack clapped his hands together enjoyably and held the corner of the wall which Aver was now leaning on instead of the other. "Pretty tough for a couple of old people, huh?" Jack wisecracked coolly while his other hand rested on his hip. Avery smiled, agreed. "They're like cops," he added. "They could be," Avery shrugged considerately. "Oh, shit," Jack growled and Avery shrieked, frightened. Jack immediately recognized the Durans standing outside the doors through the small window. Their expressions grave with anger. Arthur and Fauna start running surprisingly nimble for people their age as Jack inferred. Avery and Jack quicken their pace and pass by another man, causing him to back into the wall. Arthur and Fauna enter through the doors and catch their breath. "Don't lose sight of them!" Arthur commanded as Avery and Jack reach a small hallway that led nowhere. "No over here!" Jack said hastily and opened an unnoticeable door to the side and slammed it after Avery was over the threshold, anticipating that Arthur and Fauna don't bother to check that door. Against Jack's wishes, Arthur and Fauna run and notice the unusually sized hall and approach the door unsoundly.

Avery and Jack had landed themselves in an overwhelmingly loud Ran Room. Covering her ears frantically, Avery glanced around in pursuit of a way out. Jack spotted a a ladder going down through a small square hole. "There's no way I'm going through that!" Avery shouted as she donned what was suppose to be. "What?!" Jack asked as he had to cover his ears the sounds from the fans and boiler were too loud. Jack climbed down the ladder first and then Avery copied. Jack helped his fiancée down and they found themselves into the most busiest place in the ship. The Boiler Room. Jack held Avery's hips and she hopped safely to the floor. After letting go of Avery, Jack turned. There were furnaces as far as the eye could see and men of all ages working to provide the ship's fuel. "What're you two doing down here?" One of the workers asked sternly. Avery and Jack don't reply and suddenly take off, Jack grabs Avery's hand as the run through the Boiler Room. Avery's dress fluttering behind her as she ran, the workers watch as the two trespassers run. "Carry on! Don't mind us, you're doing a great job. Keep up the good work!" Jack complimented, letting go of Avery's hand as she let go to pick up her pace. One worker stared at Jack, distracted as he stood by a furnace, confused. Avery and Jack continued their spring through a patch of smoke. They finally found a door that led out. Jack opened it, carelessly leaving it ajar and held Avery's hand once more. The two were cold compared to the fiery boiler room. Jack analyzed the room spread out before them. "Wow, look what we have here, huh?" He said, amazed by the collection of cars that there were. Jack held Avery's hand firmly and all that was heard was the sound of Avery's high heels meeting the floor as the two ventured around a corner through a pathway of cars.

"There's Father's most prized possession," Avery recalled and pointed at a 1908 Ford Model T which was a metallic black colour she liked. Jack walked towards the automobile and peered inside. Avery coughed playfully and Jack walked around her to the backside door and pulled it open. He chuckled lightly and offered Avery his hand. "Thank you," she said all dainty before using the support of his hand to enter the Ford Model T. Inside of the seating compartment was crimson colour and the lining was a bright scarlett. Jack got in the driver's seat and Avery slid the window down before Jack honked the horn, causing Avery to laugh, amused. "Where to, miss?" He queried, imitating an English accent. "To the stars," Avery whispered into his ear as Jack shifted in his seat. Avery smirked and grabbed onto Jack's shoulders, seating him beside her. The two chuckled continously. Avery rested her side on the backseat as Jack wrapped an arm around her, resting his hand upon her arm and his other hand squeezed her hand. The two gazed into each other's eyes as they caressed one another's fingers, Avery's ring getting in the way. "Nervous?" Jack inquired to Avery who was oddly silent. She continued her silence as she held a neutral expression. She tilted her head to the side. Never did she expect this so she was slightly nervous. Jack took this silence as a 'yes' and leaned toward her before she could object. Avery hid behind her hair as she was being kissed. It was a degree of passion she never experienced before. Jack and Avery were thrown back to the seat by the passion of romance.

As the Titanic glided above the sea, waves crashed this way and that alongside it. "God, it's bloody cold!" A watchman on the lookout tower exclaims as his hands are deep under his arms. His companion beside him, not as noisy. "You can smell ice, you know, when it's near," Fleet the Watchman insisted. "Bullocks," Lee remarked. "Well, I can, alright?" Fleet countered as his companion shook his head dismissively.

In the backseat of Arthur's Ford Model T, Avery dragged her hand down the back window as she and Jack continue to make love. Jack catches his breath as the two are in silence. "Are you alright?" Avery asked, concern as she placed her hand on the side of his cheek. "Don't worry, I'll be alright," he reassured her as she gazed up at Jack's hair which covered his forehead so that she could barely see his eyes. The two kissed passionately and Avery brushed the hair out of Jack's eyes and she leaned her head forward to kiss his forehead. Jack panted due to the warmth between them and rested his head on Avery's collarbone, a few strands of his hair stuck on Avery's mouth though she didn't mind as they shortly fell back into place. Avery placed her hand through Jack's hair and the other clasped his shoulder.

Through the door of the Boiler Room, Arthur and Fauna finally traced them back there. "They ran down there," one worker informed them and Fauna smiled appreciatevly. "Alright," Arthur said, holding a flashlight as the progressed down the hall Avery and Jack once ran down. The Durans searched intensely, scared for their daughter acting jubilantly. Hopefully she was smart and returned to their stateroom. They shone the flashlight each and every way. Desperate to find their little girl. Upon his instincts, Arthur walked around the corner to where they kept his prized possession. He lifted the flashlight and gasped, almost dropping it as he saw a handprint on his usually see through backwindow. What did that mean? "She's out of control," he shook his head as he knew she hated his automobile as he tended to favour it over Avery. This was payback. "How dare she!" Fauna shouted as she too adored the car but equally as her only daughter. The two walked to the back door and Arthur swung the door open rapidly, triumphantly even. "Gotcha!" He said cheerily, shining the light to where he expected to see them. To his despair, his daughter and whoever might be with her weren't present. That made him livid. This hide and seek game wasn't cooperating with his temper.

Avery and Jack had fled to the Well Deck and Crow's Nest, fully clothed and inevitably laughing. Fleet rubbed his hands to regain warmth as he overhears. They continue to laugh, unaware that he was watching them and hold hands as they walk forward. Avery continues forth and spins around a little and holds Jack's sides as they near each other. "Those guys' faces. Did you see them?" Jack inquired jokingly as Avery held onto Jack's jawline with her fingers. "When this ship docks, we're moving in together," Avery said randomly as the two stare into each other's eyes. "I'm fine by it if your parents are," he responded instantly. "Who cares about them?" Avery scoffed, pure hatred pulsing through her. Jack smiled before kissing Avery fiercely and she returned the kiss hungrily as she rested her hand on the back of his neck. Fleet tore his stare away and grinned, chuckling quietly. "Cor... look at that, would ya," he informed his companion who was unaware this was going on. "They're a bloody sight warmer than we are," Lee commented cheekily. "Well if that's what it takes for us two get warm, I'd rather not, if all the same," Fleet countered, pushing Lee lightly back to his post so they don't stare at the couple who deserved privacy.

The two stop their jeering as they spot a horrid thing. They adopt serious expressions, staring at the icy object fixedly. In absolute darkness beside the stars, they see an iceberg ahead. "Bugger me!" Fleet shouted, reaching past Lee to ring the bell. Everyone from the stave seemed to be tense as Fleet held a phone to his ear. "Pick up you bastard!" He yelled, anxious for his call to be received. Inside the enclosed wheelhouse, Sixth Officer Moody approached the telephone unbothered, answering the incoming call, halting that ringing from the telephone. "Is there anyone there?" Fleet questioned, panicked as he gawked at the iceberg. "Yes, what do you see?" Moody responded, his serenity unsettling.

"Iceberg right ahead!" Fleet shouted his answer. "Thank you," Moody replied, hanging up the phone.

A/N: Deeply sorry for never updating but to make it up, here is a long chapter! Oh no, an iceberg! Will they be safe or will this story follow the horrible events that lead from now on? Arthur and Fauna couldn't catch Avery and Jack and they still have no clue who she's with.


	10. Chaos Abroad

_"_ Thank you _,"_ Moody hung up and hurried his pace, leaving the wheelhouse to inform the others. "Iceberg right ahead!" Moody yelled to his colleague, Murdoch.

"Hard a' starboard!" Murdoch ordered of the current man behind the wheel of the ship.  
"Hard'a starboard. The helm is hard over, sir!" Moody explains furthermore, standing behind Hitchins.

Hitchins who was behind the wheel proceeded to turn the wheel opposite the iceberg, he hopes to avoid it for the sake of the passenger's safety.

Moody rushed to the engine telegraph on deck which was next door. He moved it with subtle struggle and eventually it stops at _Full Speed Astern_.  
Hitchins continues on with the wheel, spinning it to the left fluidly and thoroughly frenetic.

Moody returns to the engine telegraph sender and now assures the workers have received the instructions.

Down with the engineers, they've successfully received the telegraph. Bell among them has been startled as he was currently dealing with his soup. "Full astern!" He shouted at his comrades alertly, pointing importantly in front of him.

Meanwhile, Hitchins was straining all his effort to turning the wheel left, all the sudden the wheel refused to cooperate.

The ship continues to sail towards the iceberg as Murdoch examines the icy enemy in their path. All the crew is working to slow down the ship in order to steer it out of the iceberg's way.

...  
The iceberg fast approaching, Avery and Jack had no clue as they returned to Avery's stateroom.  
Jack kissed Avery's cheek before she bid him goodnight and entered her stateroom, worried.

Worried that her parents might be there waiting for her with those stern expressions on their faces that never seem to go away. Avery had come to believe that those flinty stares of theirs had been carved carefully on their faces.

Avery fortified herself as she turned around and shut the door behind her. She almost ran back out after who she saw standing in the sitting room.

 _Cal_.

"How'd you get in?" Avery questioned hastily. "The Secret Room sound familiar?" Cal countered callously. "How do you have knowledge of this?" Avery asked, stomping her foot, panicked. "This," Cal presented Avery's diary in her face as he approached her. "You jerk," she muttered, scathed by the information that wasn't meant to be known by others. Cal stepped once more before Avery grabbed her diary in her hands, darting to her bed.

"Are you going to scrawl about me next? Or how you and Jack haven't kissed since yesterday?" Cal mocked her mercilessly as he followed Avery to her bed.

Sitting on her bed, Avery discovered that her luggage had been picked through as well, the drawing of her nude was missing.

"Where is it? You thief!" Avery shrieked, tears rolled down her cheeks as she was frustrated and wanted to see her parents rather than someone who barges in someone else's personal life. "Oh, you mean this?" Cal reached into the pocket of his coat and retrieved Jack's drawing of Avery. He smirked while he eyed Avery laying on the couch in the sketch.

Avery looked up at Cal, disgusted. She grimaced as she began to repack her luggage, folding each article of clothing neatly. Cal approached the bed and Avery recoiled. "I'm sorry I did this, my love," he apologized caustically and glanced at Avery who foolishly blushed. "Y-you were curious," she shrugged dismissively. It was imminent that Avery seemed to forgive Cal. He was an alright guy and she could forget his intrusive style. Besides, she found him quite interesting and wondered if she should spend some time with him.

Avery found the silence unnerving as the two sat side by side. Avery placed her diary under the pillow of her bed to occupy herself. Cal stared into Avery's blue eyes, hypnotized. "What are you staring at?" Avery inquired, repulsed. "Your sky like eyes," Cal responded. As she realized he was leaning towards her, Avery slapped Cal's cheek with her ring bound hand and got up from the bed, flustered.

"Some nerve!" Avery shouted angrily as she stood there in the middle of the resting space of the Duran's stateroom, livid.

The ship soon collided with the iceberg, the impact causing the ship to shake. Avery lost her balance as the ship made contact with the obstacle in it's path. Cal glance over to her, baffled as he had no idea what the cause of this could be. Surely the crew would've prevented any kind of serious danger to the passengers and therefore this wouldn't've happened.

The iceberg sideswiped the side of the ship, causing a horrible buffet upon the ship. Immediately, Avery was rattled by this sudden occurrence and recklessly bursted into a run and exited her stateroom, Cal folded up the sketch of Avery and placed it in one of his coat's pockets. He too was worried what could've caused all this ruckus.

Avery and Cal zoomed through the hallway of the first class and soon headed up the stairs to the Open Deck where chaos has evidently began. Avery blinked, bewildered by the scene presented before her. She was alarmed by the monstrous iceberg now off to the side of the ship.

Turning to the right, she examined it closely and saw Jack was standing not too far with Rose by his side. Avery wasn't at all suspicious because she knew Rose was a loyal friend and was surprised they haven't socialized for most of the voyage. Who was Avery kidding? They hadn't at all socialized.

"What happened?" Avery shouted over the loud sounds of the iceberg crashing. "That!" Jack replied instantly, stepping away from Rose who was too shocked to say anything. Jack pointed at the iceberg and Avery and Cal exchanged frightened glances.

In the steerage compartment, Avery and Jack's friend Fabrizio had woken to a diabolical shaking that interrupted a peaceful dream he was having which featured his hometown he seldom longed to return. He wasn't even sure travelling on the Titanic was the best for him but he boarded this ship with Jack, thinking that this could turn their lives around.

Disconcerted, Fabrizio propped himself up with his elbows, surrounded by the darkness and unusual sounds the ship gave off. He continued to hear strident noises possibly from pipes exploding. _That can't be good_. He thought meekly.

Indeed the pipes were bursting with fresh sea water, the walls of the ship collapsed from the pressure of water seeping from the other side.

In the midst of the collection of cars next to the Boiler Room, Arthur and Fauna are still scrounging around for Avery and the Mystery Man. "Check over there!" Arthur huffed out before the rush of consistent waves could be heard and tore through the walls of the room where they kept searching. Arthur and Fauna were swept with the current and they struggled to resurface.

"Get back!" Jack yelled loudly, grabbing Avery's arm while Cal grabbed Rose's. The four witnessed the iceberg scrape the side of the ship they were facing. Jack had hoped it wouldn't be to close for it to hit. A couple of people nearby had to throw themselves onto the poop deck in order not to obtain critical injuries. Avery turned her head imperceptibly to glance at the two people closest to the iceberg.

Avery, Cal, Jack, and Rose all crane their heads as the inescapable iceberg kept making progress down the side of the ship, an abominable cracking sound followed suit, disturbing the peaceful vibe Avery hardly felt as she remembered this afternoon.

The four ran up to the starboard railing to catch a better view of the iceberg that was slowly making it's way down the ship.

On the enclosed bridge, Murdoch has rung the watertight door alarm in attempt to trap the water in the lower levels of the ship.

By this point, only a few passengers are aware of the catastrophe afoot. A couple dressed in their outing attire crossed the corridor, getting a closer view of the steely iceberg.

In the Crow's Nest, Fleet and Lee had observed the collision from above.

"Oy, mate... that was a close shave," Fleet commented, relived the crash wasn't dire.

"Smell ice, can you? Bleedin' Christ!" Lee scolded and pushed Fleet back. A couple of children joined Avery, Cal, Jack, and Rose as they continue to examine the damage done to the ship but it appeared flawless. Avery allowed herself a breath of solace. She believed nothing could possibly hurt the Unsinkable Ship.

Fabrizio jumped off his bed and landed in a flood of water. He flicked the lights on after shouting in panick, waking his roommate. The two men sharing the room with Fabrizio followed him to the door and saw the main hallway filled with water that was easily to be walked through.

"C'mon, let's get the hell out of here!" Tommy shouted, his sweater and coat hanging from his arms. "C'mon, hurry up!" He ordered impatiently and Fabrizio and his roommates proceeded without hesitation.

The Titanic fully stopped, perched above the water. The noise of the engine long since ceased. Smoke expels from the funnels lackadaisically without the extra support from the engine.

Rats squeak and run, followed by the passengers of the steerage. They walk hurriedly. "If this is the direction the rats were runnin', it's good enough for me," Tommy said importantly as Fabrizio walked behind him, followed by many others.

Jack and Avery have departed Rose and Cal as they had some trouble and needed to sort things out quickly. Jack and Avery were climbing a set of stairs. Jack opened the white gate for Avery who could hear sounds of playing and jeering. Jack left the gate ajar as he spotted Captain Smith rush by with his stave, probably to examine the damage.

"This is bad," Jack said after overhearing the Captain getting up to date with the ship's current state as he and his crew descend the stairs.

"I'm gonna go... I'll be right back," Jack told Avery reassuringly and kissed her ardently before entering through the corridor and into the ship to seek out Rose. Avery extended her arm, attempting to prevent Jack from leaving her but he was already gone from her sight.

Avery walked further down the corridor and unexpectedly, a man threw a chunk of ice at her. She collapsed, surprised by the impingement she received and blacked out, escaping the brutal reality surrounding her.

Andrews unrolled a blueprint of the Titanic as the crew is determined to save the ship at all costs. They peer down at the detailed version of the ship, thinking.

"Water fourteen feet above the keel in ten minutes... in the fore peak... in all three holds... and in Boiler Room six," Andrews explained rapidly, breathlessly even as he placed his hand on each mentioned in the layout on the table in front of him.

"That's right, Sir," Murdoch confirmed nervously.  
"When can we get underway, damnit?!" Ismay barked at the others. "There's five compartments," Andrews said shakily, glancing to the Captain.

"She can stay afloat with the first four compartments breached. But not five," he added. "Not five," he repeated suspense-fully.

"As she goes down by the head, the water will spill over the tops of the bulkheads... at E Deck from one to the next... back and back. There's no stopping it," Andrews continued, his hand demonstrating where the water will fill. Captain Smith gazed down at it intently then glanced up at Andrews, processing.

"The pumps. We open-" He began but was rudely interrupted by Andrews. "The pumps buy you time... but minutes only. From this moment, no matter what you do... the Titanic will flounder," he interjected, his breathing increasing.

Ismay's expression touched, he stared disbelievingly at Andrews, "but this ship can't sink!"

"She's made of iron Sir, I assure you she can. And she will. It is a mathematical certainty," Andrews informed Ismay, most serious. Silence between the men as they glanced at each other, unsure how to take this harsh news in.

"How much time?" Captain Smith asked sombrely. Andrews processed this question as he stared intensely at the blueprint. "An hour," he concluded after calculating and glanced up at the Captain. "Two at most," he supplied quietly. Murdoch swallowed as he stood there, merely listening.

"And how many aboard, Mr. Murdoch?" Captain Smith asked of him. "2,200 souls aboard, Sir,"

"I believe you may get your headlines, Mr. Ismay," Captain Smith said, turning to face him.

Out on the corridor, Avery had stirred as the funnels noisily produce unexplained steam. Avery's chest hurt painfully, the block of ice unable to melt as it lay beside her.

"Keep lowering!  
Keep lowering!" She could hear from the Upper Deck. _Where was Jack_? Then she remembered. _Bloody Hell_. She cursed mentally, attempting to rise from the floor. After a few struggles, Avery managed to ascend from the floor, slipping a little as the ice caused the floor to be slippery.

She could hear noise from all around. She was frightened and hurt. There was no one when she emerged from her blackout.

"Where are all the passengers?" Avery heard from far. "They've all gone back inside! Too damn cold and noisy for them," she heard in-distinctively. Andrews turned around and glanced down at his pocket watch as the commotion continued.

Jack had been dragged to the Master At Arm's office for being accused of stealing Rose's necklace and for stealing a coat. Lovejoy and the Master At Arms were currently handcuffing Jack to a four inch water pipe as a crewman walked hurriedly in the office with Lovejoy. "You're wanted by the Purser, Sir. Urgently," he informed.

"Go on. I'll keep an eye on him," Lovejoy promised fully and retrieved a pearl handled Colt.45 automatic from his coat pocket.

"Alright," the Master At Arms agreed and continued locking the handcuffs. Jack glanced away as he finished the job and watched as he gave the keys to Lovejoy who took them gratefully. Having full control whether Jack stays locked or unlocked was very rewarding after all the drama caused by him. Lovejoy sat himself on the chair in front of the desk and Jack watched attentively. Lovejoy leaned back, relaxed.

Crowds of passengers were spread out on the Open Deck. Avery contemplated what she should do. Search for Jack, Rose and Cal, or her parents? Or should she save herself and hope for the best? Avery shuddered at the thought, surely she wasn't that shallow or was it the effect of the ice piece that collided into her? Her thoughts wandered as she stared at the passengers below, spotting the Captain among them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please!" Lightoller commanded so even Avery heard. "That's right, come towards me! Thank you. Good. For the time being, I should require only women and children-" Lightoller began and was overruled by shouting and complaints but Avery stayed silent, at a loss.

She decided to join the passengers downstairs, knowing Jack would find her and that's all she cared for at the moment.

"Right boys, like the Captain said, light and cheery for the passengers so there'll be no panic," the lead of the ship's band ordered and they begin to play a waltz to calm the passengers.


	11. Jack's Salvage Pt1

A/N: Think of 'salvage' as a metaphor.

Whilst being unconscious on the floor of the deck, Avery withstood visions and a certain vision she remembered one oddly enough. It was eerie as it seemed so real. She had seen Jack cuffed, sitting on a chair with a random staff member she soon recalled as 'Lovejoy'. She knew the specific room as Cal and Rose's. Even never having been there and thank the lords- 'cause who knows what could've happened with her and Cal. Before Avery could move, someone had grabbed her shoulder. "Where do you think you're going, Averdiena?" Ruth asked menacingly. Avery eyed her cold hand on her shoulder which had a firm hold on it. Avery's blue dress stopped in mid motion as she was hastily turning around, not knowing how much time remaining made her task at hand produce a sense of pressure now there was a time limit. "Going to save my fiancé," she responded sweetly as she could, hoping not to fuel the tension between her and Ruth, after having called her a servant of some sort still stung.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked from behind her mother, their faces almost identical.

Avery's breathing laboured from the contact of the ice piece. "I'm fine, thanks, Rose," she replied reassuringly as she felt quite the opposite. She felt as though her heart was cold and that was causing her breathing to become such a task. After all the uncertain thoughts or feelings towards Rose, she was her friend in the meantime. Avery was sure that Rose liked Jack although she thought it was unbelievable and knew her instincts were right.

"You're coming with us," Ruth demanded, rolling her eyes when Avery mentioned her 'fiancé'; she still had yet to believe that Jack and Avery were engaged and that the whole thing was truly for show. She wondered if that ring on Avery's finger was authentic.

Ruth turned Avery around by her shoulders and Avery had no choice but to go with the motions or end up injuring herself which would be a disadvantage in this terrifying event.

"Mother!" Rose yelled, concerned that her mother would control a complete stranger. "Hush, Rosie," she snarled. "You'll get on a lifeboat after you tell me what happened to your parents,"

Avery scoffed, insulted.

"Why should I? You didn't give a damn about them as much as me. Let me go," Avery growled sadly, thinking about her washed away, probably dead parents. Ruth drew her arm back and slapped Avery's cheek, the cheek immediately going red due to her limited strength and the troubled breathing didn't improve the situation. "Mother!" Rose cried again and flinched at the ear splitting sound.

Avery felt the tears streaming down her cheeks, stinging the red cheek inevitably. "You loathsome bitch," Avery cursed like she was swallowing a vile word. She had never cursed before but now that her parents were dead and gone, she could begin living her own life.

Rose smirked a little. Ruth let go of Avery's other shoulder before she could lose her temper.

"It's your choice if you want to live or not. All because of some stupid low class boy." Ruth scoffed bitterly as she began to walk away. "As I said before, bitch," Avery said, outraged and Ruth simply ignored the comment now that she had gotten through to Avery. One can only hope.

"Please. Ignore my mother," Rose said apologetically, staring after her mother irritably, wondering how she can be so cruel. "Its alright, Rose. You can't control her," Avery said acceptingly and smiled. "Friends?" She asked for confirmation for the thoughts that raced through her head earlier.

"Friends," Rose confirmed truthfully and the two shook hands delicately. "Now let's go save Jack," she added hopefully and the two directed themselves towards her stateroom hurriedly, their dresses dancing about them aimlessly.

"Can anybody hear me?!" Jack hollered and jerked his wrists back and forth against the pipe he was cuffed to, creating clinking noises.

A small amount of cold, freezing ocean water seeped through the halls where Jack was on and it seeped through the doors as well. "Help!" He requested loudly.

"Mr. Andrews!" Rose and Avery shouted frantically, stopping at an intersection in the hallways. "Mr. Andrews!" Rose shouted as Avery struggled to keep up, out of breath as they spotted the old man. "Thank God!" Rose exclaimed as they approached the man and Avery continued struggling for air. "Where would the Master at Arms take someone under arrest?!" Rose asked hurriedly as Mr. Andrews appeared dumbfounded. "Are you okay, Miss Duran?" He questioned concernedly as the young girl leaned on a hand on the wall.

"Don-'t worry..." Avery reassured softly as she attempted to gather her bearings. "What? You'll have to get to a boat right away!" Mr. Andrews instructed determinedly but calmly. Avery was fighting the cold that intruded and Mr. Andrews wasn't helping. "No!" Rose and Avery chorused defiantly together as Avery clutched at her trembling heart. "We're doing this with or without your help, sir," Rose insisted bravely and looked to Avery, worried and held her hand to squeeze for so lacing advocacy. And to prove their everlasting friendship.

Avery smiled small despite the heavy atmosphere, the looming overlook of the ship and if it would fully sink. If they'd survive. She tried to stay hopeful. "Please, sir, do help," Avery beseeches raspily. I should quit smoking. She thought as it was odd for a small piece of ice to send her into this much turmoil.

"But without will take longer," Rose pleaded with the elder. Rose shuffled passed him and moved him aside as she did. Very gently as Mr. Andrews decided he didn't want two pretty faces dying. It was an unsettling thought.

"Take the elevator to the very bottom, go to the left, down the crewman's passage then go right, and left again at the stairs. You come to a long corridor..." He explained and the two girls at stake listened carefully.

Jack turned imperceptibly as he became suddenly restless as he was cuffed to a pipe. He breathed heavily, scared for his life as he wasn't sure if this adventure was going to have a happy ending. "This is going to be bad," he sighed to himself as he watched the floor, hoping Avery was okay.

His fear for his fiancée increased when he heard the daunting sounds of rushing water. No, rising water. He saw it creep in slowly but somehow at the same time quickly, it reached to the desk with a typewriter on it. Jack guessed it wouldn't take long before it reached him. "Oh, shit!" He exclaimed colourfully, panicked.

"Oh, shit!" He repeated frantically as he climbed up the pipe, freaked as his head almost hit the ceiling. He grunted as he endeavoured to break his cuffs, placing a foot on the wall closest to him for an extra force.

Soon, Rose and Avery were running through crowds of people through the foyer- passengers turned to gawk at them most displeased or to glare in disgust at their behaviour during this blasted event. "Thank you, excuse me!" The two shouted politely as they by pass disgruntled people.

Avery and Rose continued running, Rose's dress flailing behind her. They pass by a confused looking woman in a life vest and reach the elevator lift. "Sorry, ladies, the lifts are closed," the operator informed them sternly, his arm blocking the entrance. Rose gives him a look of pure resentment and pushes him back into the lift, into the wall and Avery follows, giggling,

"I'm through with being polite, goddamnit! Now take us down!" She ordered strictly as the operator quickly started the lift even before the gate was closed hastily by Avery. They began the descendant.

Jack had noticed the water had began to seep through the door intensely. He was back to his original spot, trying to get a cuff off with his other hand and tried twisting and turning his arms to see if they'd shake off. "C'mon, c'mon, break off..." he grumbled to himself desperately.

Jack emitted pained noises as the cuffs only stuck on his wrists and no further. "Argh!" He yelled.

Avery and Rose were panting by the time the elevator kept lowering, the lights from the corridors above flashed before their eyes before a wave of water spilt into the lift, gurgling. Avery and Rose exchanged fearsome glances at how much had risen. It flushed into the lift, causing the three inside to fall back.

They began to scream especially because of the unimaginably cold temperature of the ocean water. Much like Avery's dream:

Suddenly, there was water seeping through the main floor and a mental sound of shattering glass. Avery's leggings were soaked and her white dress grew damp as the water rose higher and Jack, Rose, Cal, and Avery lost their footing.

The water felt unimaginably cold.

The water wouldn't stop filling the lift as Avery scrutinized the loud, blue liquid and was sure Rose was doing the same. She swore she heard the operated shout as the water grew. I'm going to die. She thought to herself, frozen in hysteria.

P.S. Sorry for taking forever to update! I wanna publish a sequel for this and update all my other stories.


	12. Jack's Salvage Pt 2

The operator was reluctant to stay in the frozen ocean water any longer. "No!" Rose shouted as she heard what he had insisted. That wouldn't help her and Avery's quest to save Jack. "No! No!" Rose repeated hurriedly and defiantly as she knocked the operator back into the icy water and helped Avery stand up. The twenty year old shook a little but gradually found her balance as it was dire to stay calm unlike her friend Rose. The water had receded to their benefit, the lift caused a tiny uproar with the reaction. Rose swung the gate back fiercely as Avery stood there, terrified. Rose tore the doors apart after and waded into the water which had to be 1 inch deep by now. "I'm going back up!" The operator told Rose and Avery, distressed at how crazy those two were daring to venture into the water. Avery followed her friend before flinching at the yelling. "Sissy," she scoffed bitterly, ignoring the cold that she had endured thus far.

More water leaked out of the lift as it ascended, not concerning the two rebels who made their way down the corridor. The lonesome corridor was equally scary as the water itself, Avery concluded but didn't let her thoughts distract her as fear was not an option and there was a more important task at hand.

However, Rose glanced over her shoulder at the extra water filling the corridor, Avery now taking the lead.

"Passage... passage..." Avery whispered out loud and looked up to the indicator on top of the threshold. The two shuffled in the water, coated in complete silence besides their laboured breathing.

As the water level increased, Jack stood on the nearest desk for the slightest comfort but knew no one was going to save him now. He hoped Avery was safely on a boat and far away from the 'unsinkable ship'. He cursed the name Titanic. Sure, the first part of their voyage was all fun and games- now it had a sense of stress.

Avery grunted as she picked up a piece of floating furniture out of her way as did Rose. "It's cold," Avery shuddered out as she hugged her arms around her chest. "Hang in there," Rose said cheerily despite their situation. Avery took heed to her words and fortified her strength for whatever temprature. By this time, the water filled half the corridor and the two soon-to-be heroes were panting in chorus.

When Rose started powering her way through the icy enemy, Avery tried her best to match her pace. Rose suddenly stopped in an intersection of the corridor, looking right then left. "Jack!" She cried piercingly. Avery raised her eyebrows as she eyed her friend. She was thankful for her shouting because she didn't have the energy. The water swooshed around them as they embarked down the hallway, the lights began to flicker ominously, making Avery quiver. "Jack!" Rose repeated worriedly as the two were disgruntled by the light inconsistency.

Jack raised his head, hopeful. He swore he heard the voice of a woman calling to him. "Jack!" Again the voice shouted for him. He remained still, unsure if he was hearing things. The voice repeated herself and he then responded, confident, "Rose!" He hollered.  
Avery and Rose were about to break into a run and then stopped, turning around.

"Jack?!" They chorused.

"Avery!" Jack responded with some relief as he knew she was alive and breathing. "I'm in here!" He added loudly, "I'm in here!"

"Jack!" Avery chirped excessively, beyond appeased he was still around. "I'm in here!" His voice echoed again and the girls exchanged glances before breaking into a run, Avery lacking behind. "Rose! Avery!" Jack yelled as Rose opened the door to the room he was cuffed in. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Rose apologized frantically as they made their way over to the locked up Jack.

"Lovejoy planted it in my pocket," Jack explained hurriedly and honestly and noticed Avery gave him a curious and hesitant expression. He also noticed she appeared ill. Seriously pale. "You okay, Avery?" He asked, his eyes wide with concern. "I'm dandy. D-don't worry about me. Let's worry about you," Avery responded with a determined set to her features as she walked up to him, pulling him towards her for a passionate kiss. After pulling away, Jack shuddered. He felt the cold from Avery and was very certain something was wrong. "You girls have to find the extra key," he told them with a bit of an authority like tone of voice to make them realize how important that was. Little did he know they already knew that. "L-look in that cabinet right there!" Jack suggested, frightened and Avery rushed over, fighting her way through the water since her dress was so thick and poofy. "It's a little silver one, Avery," Jack told her informatively and Rose walked beside Avery to help her search faster. Avery examined the keys as Rose ran her hands down them.

"These are all brass ones!" Rose shouted back, dissapointed. Avery but the inside of her cheek, stumped. "Well, aren't we doomed?" She retorted before Jack slightly huffed at her easy discourgement. "Check over there, Avery!" He instructed, ignoring her depressive attitude. The shaken girl followed his orders as Rose kept examining the keys in case she missed one due to her being nimble. Avery took the draw out of the desk where Jack indicate and began her search wearily yet hurriedly.

"Rose!" Jack called, making her turn around as the keys were nowhere near silver. "How'd you find out I didn't do it?" He asked curiously and briefly happily- happy that Rose knew all along he was no thief. Avery's curiosity increased each time this was spoken of and didn't know what he did. "I didn't. I just realized I already knew," she answered rapidly. The two friends exchange a smile. Avery found the silence afterwards awkward as she continued moving stuff around in the drawer.

The ship's bow was almost fully in the water as the passengers on board scrambled onto lifeboats. The water invited itself on board at an alarming pace.

"No key," Avery announced, disconcerted as water surged around her and Rose. "It oughta be somewhere," Rose reassured, edged. "There's _no_ key!" Avery repeated, horrified as the reassurance went over her head. "Get yourself together!" Rose barked, alarmed at her friend and out of nowhere slapped Avery's cheek, causing her to fall harshly into the water with a shriek, flustered. "You're just like your mother! I thought we were friends!" Avery growled with hurt in her voice, as if her voice turned cold itself. "Girls, there's no time for that!" Jack chastised them hurriedly and was confused why Avery would say something like that about Rose.

Rose sighed and pulled Avery out of the cold and shook her head a little. "Sorry," she said apologetically and blamed it on the coldness in the air, bringing out the narcissist of her. "Alright, Rose, listen. You're gonna have to go find some help. It'll be alright," Jack asked of her and reassured knowingly. He always had high confidence in everything- he guessed that was what got him this far. "Be right back." Rose promised as she and Jack exchanged lingering glances and Avery became utterly suspicious. Jack glanced to her nervously and gulped at the stare he was given. Once Rose disappeared out the door, Jack called, "I'll just wait here,"

"What the hell was that?" Avery asked imploringly as Jack intentionally avoided her gaze. "What do you mean?" He bypassed the question hopefully. "You and Rose?" She clarified her question as she approached him, the force of the water slowing her down which depleted majority of her energy.

A/N: Uh-oh! Did Jack get caught by Avery with his feelings for Rose? Or did something happen between them Avery didn't know about at the party a while back? This one's a little longer-I'm trying to make them longer:) And will Jack be saved or will the key slow them down? What does Avery know about Jack and Rose and will they still go on with the wedding? Find out in next chapter! Also, comments are welcome! And suggestions! If I use your idea- I'll dedicate that chapter to you!

PEACE XOXO


End file.
